


The Mystery Town

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Animal Transformation, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, Magical Pregnancy, Mild Gore, Monsters, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: There is a town... somewhere... You know where it is... but you don't know...There are stories of mysterious happenings in this town...These are those stories.This is... The Mystery Town.





	1. Demon Born: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Mystery Town is an Original Fetish Series by myself.  
> Each chapter, acts as a stand-alone story, unless explicitly stated, with minor connections running throughout.  
> Some of the Fetishes include;  
> -Pregnancy  
> -Vore  
> -Weight Gain  
> -Transformation  
> -Lesbianism  
> If any of these disturb you, do not read this series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Darkness emerges from the woods near the Mystery Town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a FETISH piece.  
> Some of the material may be disturbing to you.   
> This piece contains;  
> -Gore  
> -Accelerated Pregnancy  
> -Birthing  
> If any of this is remotely disturbing to you, please do not read it.

Maddie was felt bored.

She was a "hot chick", as the jocks put it. She was well endowed and gifted in the looks and athletics department, but not so much in brains. She had a roundish face, Blonde hair with streaks of light brown. All this made sure that, she was part of the school cheer-leading squad. She had long supple legs, and her breasts were an easy D cup.

She wandered around her room, headphones in her ears, considering her options. There was a big school dance coming up, she being a school idol had been invited by a number of silly little guys as a potential dance partner. She had no intention of going with them, since the only thing that was on their mind was the sex that would, hopefully, follow.

She had no intention of sleeping with those freaks.

Silly men, who believe that sex made the world turn. Oh, well it didn't really matter if she went with anyone or not. She took a glance at her half naked body in the mirror. Smooth, flawless skin, with a light tan from the training she did. Most assumed she was like those stupid bimbos who went to those ugly tanning booths. She considered her body.

Well, she understood why they fell in "love" with her. But that didn't mean she had to return those feelings. How many people had she turned down now?

_Wasn't there also that lesbian once?_

She thought carefully as she pulled a long slinky back dress over her body...

Hm. It was a nice dress. One piece, strapless, enhancing her already beautiful figure. She carefully began to apply make-up. She had never been very good with cosmetics, but she knew the basics.  
  
She didn't really understand why she wanted to go for the dance, it was sort of just a spur of the moment decision.

But it wouldn't be all that bad... It couldn't be... could it?

  
  
***

  
It was.

 

The dance was a foolish choice. Maddie stood on the side, watching others dance, while she held a glass of fruit punch... There wasn't even any booze...

She felt like kicking herself. Was there any point in her coming here? Why did she come? Watching all these people dance in this stuffy room. She felt like she was she was suffocating... She pushed her way through the crowd, until she was outside the school.

Now, this was better... fresh air... she took a few deep breaths... She began walking to the rear school yard. There she saw the great forest looming over. While beautiful, it was also rather menacing... It was quiet out here, but she could still hear the faint music.

  
Then a stick snapped. She turned, nearly tripping in her high heels. There she saw three guys walking up to her, slowly. She recognized them. They all confessed to her before.

Well... this is bad

She cleared her throat before speaking. "Um... can I help you guys?", she called out, hoping for the best.

"Why, yes... Yes, you can..." Their smiles were worth a thousand words.  
  
Aw... Shit...  
  
She tried to run. No use. They fell on her like animals, dragging her to the forest. She didn't stop struggling, the entire time, but they weren't exactly weak. Damn It! Two of them held her down, while the other proceeded to tear her dress off.

No, she didn't want this... It was cold, Her dress was torn away at the waist and at her chest. He began to turn her over and pulling her panties down. No, no, no! Help, anybody!

...Despite what most people thought, Maddie was a virgin.

  
She felt it. It hurt. God, it hurt. They had tied a gag over her mouth, so her screams were muffled.

It hurt, so much! God, someone, anyone help! She began screaming at the top of her lungs in vain.

  
  
***

  
_  
"Would you like to begin, my Queen?"_

__  
"Yes, let us..."  


_"I believe we have found a suitable host."_

_  
"Already? That was fast..."_

_  
"It is a limited window. We will have to work fast. We don't know when another such perfect situation might occur."_

_  
"Then we better get started now, shouldn't we?"_

__  
  
***

  
  
Maddie felt the hot tears and snot drip off her face. She felt the cuts on her body where they beat her. Her ass felt warm... Ah, they were still using it. How many rounds had they done?

They kept hissing at her. Insults and other words of condescension, like "You should have refused us, right? Bitch...".

Ah, Somebody help... She she felt them move back. Her body fell to the cold earth. What? what happened? She twisted her body to see, all of them standing away. What were they doing?

She didn't notice, the vines wrapped around their necks, strangling them.  
She tried to stand up but her legs were shaky and she fell. She tried once again and failed. This time it was because, roots had held her down.  What was this? The roots tightened and pulled her further down, till she was lying flat. What was this, what was going on? She began to scream louder than ever. Once again the attempt was in vain. The wind seemed to blow harder than ever. She struggled fiercely, against the tugging roots. Then they pulled her legs. They forced her legs apart.

Oh god, she had seen this in that movie, _Evil Dead_

No, No she had to get out. She raised her head and she saw a thick vine, head straight for her nether regions. No, no, no, no! She started to cry again. Then she gave a moan of pain and pleasure as she felt it touch her, and then she felt tears drip off her face.

  
***

_  
"It is done... "_

_  
"Yes... I feel it... perfect. Our first step..."_

__  
  
***

  
Maddi woke up, gasping clawing at her skin. It was dark. Was that all a dream? That was a relief, she placed her hand on her chest to calm her fiercely beating heart. She she moved her hand lower. Wha-?

She looked down and she screamed.

Her body was exactly as before, cut and bruised all over by those bastards. But what made her scream was that she had a massive belly, almost seemed like a full grown person could fit inside her. Her belly was freaking bigger than she was! And the scariest thing? She could feel it move inside her. Oh dear, God... What happened to her?

  
Wait, where was she?

She was still in the torn dress. Her body felt weak as if all the strength was being drained out of her. She couldn't even stand, due to the mass of her stomach. What was inside her? It was moving! She felt it twist around inside her! It wasn't like an unborn child's soft kicks, this was a living thing moving as if trying to get comfortable.

  
Oh God! It was growing! It just grew bigger! What was happening? She heard a soft gurgle emerge from her belly. What was going on? Then she felt a wetness between her legs. Her heart began to beat faster.

_Please don't be what I think it is_

That was she was begging, the only thought running though her head.

The wet sensation increased and she then felt a rush of fluid, the sensation of water breaking.

  
Then she felt it, the immense pressure, contractions of the womb. Oh, god! This was hell! She scream at the top of her lungs as she felt the skin of her nether regions tear, to let this monster burst out of her. Blood sprayed everywhere. Son of a bitch! She screamed again as she felt that foreign thing claw it's way out of her. She felt it claw away inside her, trying to find away out. She pushed. She had to get this demon out of her. It wasn't moving. She screamed again before pushing again. She began to beat her own stomach in an attempt to get it out.

  
Then she felt it emerge. Only partly. But she could feel it, her legs were being pushed to near breaking point by this beast, as it pulled it's way out, slowly. She felt it moving out of her, it's slimy cold skin, sliding out of her, causing her body to tear and widen.

  
She didn't stop screaming even when it left her womb. It hurt so much. The new born was already the size of a full grown adult, covered in a sticky fluid, it slowly stretched it naked form, standing up slowly. It was a woman, and she had a deadly aura around her. Her skin was dark and she had two horns protruded from her head. Her forearms were like an animals, with claws and hair. She glanced at Maddie's broken and weak form on the ground.

Then she smiled and whispered, "Thank you, mother. Thank you  _so_ much... We're going to have fun here..."

That smile was pure evil and malice.

  
All Maddie could think was, going to the dance was the worst decision.

Ever.


	2. Demon Born: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Maddie gave birth to the demon queen...  
> What does this entail for others in the town?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a FETISH Piece.  
> Some of the material may be consider unsuitable.  
> This piece contains;  
> -Accelerated Pregnancy  
> -Gore  
> -Birthing  
> -Torture  
> If any of this disturbs you, do not read this piece.

Heather, walked through the woods silently. It had been a week since Maddie had vanished.  
  
Maddie, had been in her class, but they had never been very close. But like anyone, Heather felt a sense an odd sense of lose and fear when someone you knew vanished. Maddie had been a class queen, admired by many and lusted for by more. Heather, herself had not been obsessed with such things and mostly kept to herself. But the fact that someone had just disappeared...  
  
That was why she was walking in the woods. The woods calmed her down. She felt a sense of oneness with the nature around her. She always felt that way, as if the woods wanted her to be there, within their grasp, like child within a mother's embrace.  
  
She always felt like.. she was meant to be here. She stood still as the wind blew around her, carrying the scent of damp wood and moss.  
  
Fresh.  
  
It wasn't as if the woods were kind to her. She had been injured here more times than she could count. Not just cuts or bruises, but sprained limbs and broken bones as well. It was better than Kindness. The Woods... were honest. She had once been trapped in the woods for 2 days with a broken leg, before they found her. She had fallen from a tree. The moment she could walk properly, she made her way back to the woods, despite her parents refusal. She needed the trees. They became a part of her.  
  
She pushed the lower branches out her face, as she walked deeper. She felt the twigs tug at her sleeves, as if grabbing onto her. She pulled her sleeves free. They were gripping her hard, strangely. As if they were trying to hold her. Then she tried to push on branch and it refused moving.  
Then _it_ bent and held onto her.  
  
She felt other branches and roots grab her, and hold her down. What was happening? She tried pulling herself free, stumbling away from the attacking vines. They twisted, following her, like a blind man stumbling, trying to sense her. What was this? She took off, in a sprint, dodging all the trees. She ran as fast as she could, she could hear the rustle of the roots and vines following her. She felt the fear of the unknown in her heart. She started to push herself faster, jumping, ducking, trying to find the shortest path to escape this.  
  
Then she slipped.  
  
A bolt of pain ran up her leg as she felt her left ankle twist, and sent her tumbling. Her head felt like it was swimming and she glanced at her leg... Her ankle was not supposed to be twisting that way. She felt vaguely sick and her stomach began to flip around inside her. Then she heard the rustle. She tried to stand, only to fall back. She had to escape, she had to-  
  
The roots held her down.  
  
She felt them twist around her limbs forcing her face down on the ground, as she struggled. They felt like rough iron cords, tightening around her limbs. Then she felt them pull her legs apart. "Wha- What- Let go of me!" She gave a futile cry. She could feel what was going to happen. She had to get away, she could let this happen! She tried to move but the vines held her tight. She couldn't see behind her, that add to her sense of terror. She felt tears roll off her face. No, she didn't want this, she didn't-  
  
She felt it stab in between her legs. Unlike many of her friends and acquaintances, Heather was a virgin. She had heard them talk about the pleasure one felt during sex, and while she was eager to feel that one day, she had no desire to lose her virginity now at this age. As such, she had no why of understanding what she was going to face. It was painful, like it was covered in sandpaper. It felt like it was tearing into her skin, drawing blood. She gave a weak cry, tears and phlegm blocking her voice.  
  
It hurt. She wanted to get away, she wanted to run, but the vines forced the reality of her situation. She could only cry and accept her situation. She felt it constantly thrusting and pulling out of her, it hurt so much... tears fell from her face and stained the ground below her.  
  
***  
  
Heather opened her eyes. What happened? It was dark, she was on raw ground. Wait, wasn't she- She felt a painful throb between her legs. She glanced down and screamed in horror. Where her once fit, supple figure was a huge pregnant belly. She could see the figure inside moving vaguely. What was going on? First she was chased by vines, then she was raped by... something and now this?! How long had she been unconscious? She gave a cry as she felt the being within her twist and move. Then she felt it, contractions. She screamed as her water broke. She felt the strange being try to force it self out her.

The pain she felt was blinding. Nothing else existed. It burnt and tore her apart. She felt the being try to push itself out. " _It's not normal..._ " She thought vaguely, " _It feels... awake..._ " She heard a loud crack and she screamed as her legs were forced into abnormal positions to allow this thing to escape the womb.  
  
There was a thick spray of blood as it crawled out into the world. She couldn't stop screaming, the sound echoing through the forest, louder than any sound in the forest, yet unheard by anyone. It finally pulled itself out of her. She was finally able to stop screaming and she glanced at the monster. It was strangely large, about the size of a young child. It was partly curled up, covered in a partly opaque fluid, it's arms outstretched. Then it started to stand, and it succeeded standing on it's shaky legs.  
  
Then it began to grow. Heather could only stare in shock as it grew, rapidly, to the size of a teenager, no a young adult, taller, taller than her. It stood tall, and proud. It's form was thick and muscular and very definitely female. Darkness, gathered around her, and settled on her skin like clothes. She turned around and glanced down at Heather's broken form.

She felt fear travel down her spine. That face... was thin, lean... Hungry. Despite that strong figure, she was breathing deeply, as if suffering from some pain. She bent down, smoothly moving close to Heather's face staring at her. She felt tears in her eyes and sweat drip off her. She tried to stay calm, but the combination of pain, and fear was too much and she smelt the strong stench of urine rise.  
  
She glanced down his face twisting in a grimace. Heather weakly stuttered, "I-i-i'm s-so s-sorry. P-p-please d-d-don't h-hurt me..." Its face turned back to her, and then she glanced slightly lower. She followed his gaze. Her chest? What did she-  
  
It roughly pulled her shirt off. She gave a weak cry as she was stripped to her underwear. Her breasts, felt heavier... Did she just go through a accelerated pregnancy? Then that meant... She pushed her bra off and placed her lips on the nipple. Heather gasped as she felt it feed. It felt strange, she had never felt like this before, it was as if the pain and fear she had just felt was vanishing... The being pulled away, and the feelings returned. Heather looked at it.

She looked stronger, and her face seemed calm. Then she lifted her into the air. Heather cried out as she felt her legs dangle, pulling her muscles and bone fragments. The being stopped, and then glanced at her legs. It then lowered her and walked into the forest. Heather felt terror, what was it doing, why did it just leave her? Then it came back, carrying some sticks.  
  
Using pieces of the darkness it wore, it fashioned a makeshift splint for Heather. It the lifted her again. Heather felt pain, but it was bearable as compared to before. When Heather gave no reaction, it nodded and then started running. It was fast... it was very fast. Heather believed that she was fast, but this was... It ran for what felt like a few minutes before arriving at a house.

It wasn't very big, but it's wasn't very small either. The outside seemed in need of a good paint job, but it wasn't as if the building was crumbling. Slowly it walked inside. The inside was also, dirty and unfurnished but seemed better than the outside. A warm orange glow came from within the house. It followed the glow. And then Heather saw it. A large cage, within it was the broken form of one person-  
  
"Maddie?"  
  
Maddie glanced up weakly, her arms appeared to be chained. She didn't answer. She just turned to the second figure in the room. A tall woman, with dark, red skin and she had two horns protruded from her head. Her forearms were like an animals, with claws and hair.  
  
***  
  
"Highness." Ecine went down on one knee, before her queen.  
  
Kardreda, kept her gaze fixed on the bowing form, glancing briefly at the human, bound in the splint behind it. "Ecine... have your views not changed?"  
  
Ecine was silent for a few seconds, considering her words, "Forgive me... I stand firm. The humans act as our parents, when the birth us in this world. See it as you would. You say we only use them. I say they, at least these ones deserve a meager amount of respect. I will not harm my mother."  
  
The queen sighed, "If that's how you feel... so be it, i won't force that much on you, but should it try to misbehave..." she let the threat hang in mid-air.  
  
Ecine nodded, and Kardreda waved her away.  
  
***  
  
Heather couldn't stop shaking. What were these things? Monsters? Demons? She felt fear chill her, she wanted to run, just run as far as possible, but what could she do in her broke state? Would she be kept prisoner like Maddie was? Locked in a cage, with chains on her, barely awake and conscious as it fed off her? They seemed to be conversing in some different language, but it all sounded like strange growls and snarls to her.

She tried to move, but the pressure it put on her legs was too much. She leaned back against the wall, and she felt warm tears run down her cheeks. She placed on hand on her breast, where the demon fed. She could still feel her... remembering that, made her feel different, made her look at the demon differently... She felt a soft warmth in her... like love... she opened her eyes. The demon was in front of her again, moving to pick her up, and Heather made no move to stop her.

Love? Did she feel some strange twisted affection for this monster? The demon took her deeper inside the house, underground, and then Heather really felt terror.  
  
Demons. Everywhere, male, female, large, small, they were everywhere. and Humans. Women and men all shackled together.

Heather placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. What was this? Was she insane? Had the whole world lost itself? She heard muffled screaming. She turned her head and saw a set of jail cells. In one of them, there was a demon, with a woman. She was on all fours as her raped her. In the second was a female demon with a man. The demoness was somewhat seductive, and she held the man's head between her thighs. Heather could hear her soft laughter accompanying the man's sobs, in a twisted symphony with the woman's screams.

She tried to fight her way out off her demon's hands, but she was held tight.  
  
As they walked deeper, the number of demons decreased but jail cells increased and all of them had 4 humans in each. Were they going to put her in here? All those people, their faces... filled with despair... Then they walked past the jail cells. Where was she taking her? Some other type of cell for the crippled? Several doors. The demon walked past a few before stopping and opening one.  
  
A... rather nice room. What was going on? There was one massive bed and a smaller one a bit further away. The demon walked over and put her in the small bed, then shackling her wrist to the bed. Heather couldn't understand. "W-why are you keeping me here?"  
  
The demon just stared at her for a few seconds, then it spoke in a deep but unmistakably female voice, "For..give my speech... i... am still... not... uuseddd... to yoor languuag." She cleared her throat and spoke again, "We... are, what humans call... deemonss."  
  
Heather nearly fainted. It was different when one realized the truth...  
  
"We... plan... to make... this reelm... ours..." the voice was so slow, almost childish, yet the words were so serious and terrifying, "We can... oonly ennter this... world... through human... females... They become... our source... of... " the demon froze, unable to find the word.  
  
Heather spoke up softly, "Y-you mean, when you..." she pointed at her breast, and the demon nodded, "Males... can be used... for work... breeding... pleasure... Human flesh... our food..."  
  
Heather nearly wanted to throw up,"T-Then w-what d-d-do y-you n-need me f-for?"  
  
The demon smiled softly, "You...became... my mother... I was... taught... to rezzpect... and karre for...family..."  
  
What? "S-so you're n-not g-going t-to hurt me?"  
  
the demon shook her head. Heather wanted to relax as so as she heard that, but the sight of those people was still fresh, and the feel of cold metal on her wrist made her think differently. The demon, moved closer and then she pointed at Heather's chest before once again moving into suck.  
  
Heather felt the same sensation as before, everything else faded away. This demon saw her as a "mother", then did she really see this thing as her child, her daughter? The demon moved away, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Heather asked her one more question, "Y-your name?"  
  
"E...Esiiggn... Ecine..."  
  
Heather nodded, "then it's nice t-to meet you, E-ecine."  
  
Ecine smiled, then suddenly kissed her on the lips. When she pulled away, she said, "that... how... daughter... greet moother..." before walking out. Heather was dumbstruck.  
  
Her life was caught up in one hell of a shit storm, wasn't it?  
  
DEMON BORN- END


	3. A New Cat's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside the Mystery Town, Demons roam the forest.  
> What sort of creatures can be found... inside the towns borders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a FETISH piece.  
> As such, some of the content may be considered unsuitable.  
> This piece contains;  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Accelerated Pregnancy  
> -Rape  
> \- Human-to-Animal Transformation  
> -Soft Vore.  
> If any of this disturbs you, do not read this story.

Maddie shivered, huddling in her cage. The fires around her did nothing to warm her naked body.

She raised her head to glance at the Demoness who sat on the throne beside her cage. She still didn’t know her name, but it was definitely a demon and it was definitely female. She couldn’t understand it, but it seemed to understand her. Whenever she asked her anything, she made a fierce guttural noise, but her face lit up with amusement. So Maddie had learnt to identify the noise as laughter. She gently rubbed her skin, where Goosebumps had risen. She heard a heavy thumping, and she saw a heavy built demon walk in. Like the demoness beside her, its skin was red, but maybe a shade lighter and it only had a single short horn protruding from its forehead.

Maddie knew this one. Despite the fierce appearance it held, it only came to serve food to her. Sometimes it would bring the demoness’ food as well, but it always came to give Maddie her food. She moved closer to the bars, not moving her hands from covering her body. She could only cover her chest as her wrists were bound in chains. Like always the demon was holding a single tray. Maddie had no idea where they had got all these materials. The cage, the tools, they had even begun repairing the run down house they were in. She wouldn’t have been surprised if they had started changing the outside.

They tray was dropped in front of her cage. She glanced at it. A hunk of bread, a boiled potato and water. Honestly, it was better than most days. She slowly reached out for it, keeping an eye on the demoness. The demoness had a sadistic sense of humour, ranging from kicking her meals away before she could eat them to just randomly attacking her in her cage. She had grown used to the frequent attacks, but she could never get used to the torture. Every three days or so, she would be pulled out of her cage and strapped down to a board, where the demoness herself would indulge in her twisted desires. As she was reaching for the tray, Maddie glanced at her fingernails, or rather where they once were. There were now only dark scabs where they had been removed. Every now and then they still throbbed. She took hold of the tray and pulled it inside and the demoness just looked amused. She knew she was watching her. What did that matter?

She slowly chewed on the bread. So dry, it felt like sand in her mouth. She wanted to just drop it and sleep, sleep forever, but she tried that. Another demon, more of a monster actually, came and force fed her. Every time she didn’t eat, that was what happened. She slowly finished off the meal and moved into a corner, trying to fall asleep. She heard the cage door clang open. She raised her eyes. The demoness. She pounced on Maddie, even though she didn’t resist. She felt the demoness pull at her breasts violently, before sucking hard. She had heard how some women felt happiness when they breast fed and pleasure, during sex, but right now she felt none of those. All she felt was pain and grief.

She had been missing for how long now? Hadn’t the people in town noticed? It felt like weeks. Had there been a search party? What was going on in that town?

**

Ashley was sitting at the lake, her bare feet dangling over the pier. She wanted to touch the water, but the pier was set just too high, so she had to settle for the cool breeze on her face. She felt a soft sensation on her arm. She turned and saw her cat, Poof, rubbing against her. She had got him, when she was just a little girl, and since he was so fluffy, the first word that came to her mind when she saw him was ‘Poof!’ and the name stuck.

She picked him and placed him on her lap. He was black cat, with luminous green eyes. He was always docile with her, and responded the best she could to his good nature. She gently scratched the back of his ear and she felt him purr in pleasure. She glanced at her watch and realised the time with shock, before jumping up and running to her cycle. She placed Poof in the carrier and began to wear her shoes.

Ever since Maddie and Heather had went missing all those weeks ago, the town had been exercising a new curfew in an attempt to try and keep things safe, after they failed to find either of the girls. In Ashley’s opinion, it was just a half measure, in an attempt to placate the people. But there was no denying that it was an idea to keep things safer. But she still felt like it was a sad choice to call of the search. She wanted to go and look for them, but her mother was against the idea. Apparently, men and women from other nearby towns had gone missing as well, but no trace could be found of them anywhere. Having put on her shoes, she hopped on her cycle and sped off down the long dirt road, back to the town.

Ashley’s dad, had left her and her mom, a long time ago, so she had grown rather close to her mother who did her best to raise Ashley on her own. In fact, now that her schooling was over, she had decided to get a job at the local library instead of moving on to a university. Her mother had no objections to the idea. She was due to start in next month and she was rather eager to start.

She glanced at Poof, who seemed to be enjoying the wind in his face, “Hey Poof, d’ you think it was a good idea to just stay in town instead of going for further studies?”

A somewhat irritated meow answered her question.

“Yeah, I know I’ve already decided but I could always try next year as well you know?”

No sound.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. I’d have to leave mom, and the town and you.”

She rubbed him on the head, just as they entered the town.

She glanced at the clock in the town square. Still an hour? She glanced at her watch, only to realise that her watch was frozen. She cursed and glanced around. She saw the Soda Bar was still open and she went straight for it. The Soda Bar, was the place to go for comfort food. It was run by a kind, motherly woman, who spoke with a mildly stereotypical accent. And the best part about it, was that they allow pets.

She lifted Poof out of the carrier and placed him on the ground, and they entered together. The small bell, rang pleasantly, as she pushed the door open. There weren’t many inside the place, but that was probably because the time. The owner, was standing behind the counter, turned and smiled on seeing Ashley, “Hiya, Hon! How’s you doin’? The usual for the both of you?”

She spoke without even looking down at Poof. This was because, no matter where Ashley went, Poof was with her. Even at school, Poof would be wandering the grounds, waiting for her to come out.

Ashley shook her head, “Poof will take the usual, but I’ll have a small cherry soda.”

With a cheerful nod, the middle aged woman went about preparing the two drinks, A small dish of cold, but not icy water, for Poof and the Cherry soda for Ashley. When the drinks were served, Poof hopped onto the counter and began to lap up the water with a greedy delight.

“He seems thirsty.” The owner commented.

Ashley nodded in agreement, “It’s been pretty hot lately, so I’ve been carrying around a bottle for him as well, but we both ran out at noon.” She smiled sheepishly.

Owner smiled, “You both do everything together don’t you?”

Ashley only nodded, and then tickled Poof’s neck, which incited that purr that she adored so.

Then another voice interrupted, “Ashley?” Ashley groaned mentally before turning. Gordon. He was the epitome of all masculine clichés. He was the best sportsman in the school, had got into a nearby university on a sports scholarship, always stank of cologne, etc, etc. The only thing he was lacking was the popular skank of a girlfriend. Everyone had placed Maddie as the one who’d be going out with him. But for some reason, he had decided to focus on Ashley. Why, she didn’t know. She was not smart or clever or funny or generous; She was just part of the background. She had no intention of going out with someone like him. He was vain, narcissistic and a plain pain in the ass.

“Hey, Gordon” Her voice had fallen to a resigned monotone.

“Aw, what’s with that voice? Cheer up, the one who loves you is here.”

She cringed. She visibly cringed at that sentence. Owner cringed. Poof cringed. A cat, was so irritated by that sentence, that it cringed. Although, he looked adorable when he cringed. She had to find more sentences like that, just to watch him. She turned back to Gordon, “Please, don’t- ever- say something like that again.”

He smiled in a stupid fashion, “If that is what you want”

She shook her head, “Again. Again, cringe worthy. Don’t just… don’t. Stick with normal things like ‘okay’ and ‘sure’, understand?”

He nodded.

“Good.” He moved to sit next to her, and Poof hissed at him. Gordon’s face twisted, “Move it, Cat.” And tried to push Poof. Before, Ashley could react, Poof, let out a wild hiss and clawed at him. Gordon stumbled back in surprise and Ashley smiled sweetly, “Sorry, Poof, doesn’t like strangers.”

Gordon narrowed his eyes, and Ashley suddenly felt mildly scared. He may have been an idiot, but he was as human as the next person, and Poof had just humiliated him. She slowly reached for Poof, but Gordon just turned away and walked out.

She felt uneasy. She’d have to keep an eye on him, until Gordon left for his university.

*

Ashley was curled up in her bed, with Poof on her lap, carefully scooping ice cream out of a tub, while listening to the music blaring from the speakers. She glanced at the clock, and when she noticed that it was nearly 2 AM, she stopped the music and glanced at the tub. It was more or less empty, so she just dumped it. She walked back to her bed, with Poof in her arms and paused in front of the mirror. She had never been a fit person, but she had to admit was becoming chubbier recently. She lifted her shirt and her stomach jiggled and her face became warm.

She held Poof, closer and muttered, “it’s like I’m pregnant, isn’t it?” Poof batted her belly and she giggled at the ticklish sensation, before lowering her shirt and curling up in bed. Poof took his place right next to her pillow and flopped down staring at her.

“I never considered the idea of marrying someone or even having kids…” she always felt comforted when she talked to Poof like this. Like he was the only one who truly understood her, “I don’t even know why I keep turning down Gordon. I mean, he’s not the worst of the bunch. He’s kind of nice too. But…”

She sighed and lifted Poof away from his spot. She lifted her shirt and placed him underneath. He didn’t move at all. “I always felt close to you, Poof.”

She sighed and stoked the bump on her shirt, “I suppose that spending so much time with you, has made you my ideal person.”

She chuckled, “Won’t you take responsibility?”

Poof crawled out of the shirt and walked on her up to her face. She froze. He had never done something like this. He was staring right at her, and his eyes seemed unnaturally human. Almost like he was asking her, “ _Are you sure you want me to do that?_ ” She swallowed. She was close to Poof, for sure, but was he, her perfect lover? She nodded and hugged the cat. Immediately he squirmed and jumped out of her arms and flopped down in his usually spot and promptly fell asleep.

She blushed. What was she thinking? She shook her head and rolled over and drifted off into sleep.

Her dreams that night were less than pleasant. They were painful. Something was attacking her and she tried to stop it. It was large and strong. No, it wasn’t just attacking her, it was marking her. That monster wanted her, to become its. She didn’t want to belong to it. She… she… the pain increase, but as did the desire, but there was something else, a warmth that made her happy. She accepted that. If she could feel that warmth then-

*

Her eyes opened with a start. What was that dream? She rolled over and saw Poof was still in the same place. She blinked slowly. It was already fading, so she pushed the covers off her and then winced. What on-? She glanced down at herself and nearly screamed.

Blood. There was so much blood. Was her period due? No, she just had it a few days ago. So what the hell was this?! Her pyjamas were covered in blood, as was her bed. She looked at her body and noticed scratches all over her. What the hell? She carefully reached underneath her underwear and touched herself and she winced in pain. She slowly stumbled into the bathroom, and removed her clothes slowly.

Her entire body was covered in scratches, but they looked superficial. What was truly painful was her groin. It was covered in blood, and it felt like there was some damage done inside her as well. She gently touched it and she cried out in pain. She quickly wore a pair of baggy track pants before going to her mother, who proceeded to take her to the doctor.

*

“You say, you woke up this way?” the female doctor was questioning her after examining Ashley, who nodded in response to the question.

The female doctor looked puzzled by the response before speaking, “If I had to be honest, I’ve never seen anything like this before, but it looks like someone shoved something barbed into your vagina. It would have been immensely painful and it would be something almost surely, as a torture.”

Ashley’s eyes widened, “B-but I woke up like this!”

The doctor nodded, “I understand, but I have no idea how something like this could happen any other way. Your groin has been ravaged completely, but if you were not harmed by anyone, then I don’t know how this happened.”

Ashley stuttered, “I-is th-the damage-”

The doctor nodded, “It is quite bad, but not serious to the point of life altering. Give it a few weeks to heal and you should be fine, but here.”

She scribbled a prescription on a sheet before signing it, “That’s for the pain. Avoid any activities that will strain you and cause your scabs to open or irritate your wounds. It might be a good idea to just remain still. Also no masturbation or sex, until I give the go ahead.” Ashley wanted to state that she was a virgin, but she fell silent on thinking about what had just happened to her.

Her mother was visibly shocked when Ashley told her everything, “You were tortured in your sleep?”

Ashley shook her head, “It looked like that, but we don’t know what happened. She said I’d be fine, if I rested and didn’t strain myself along with taking these, occasionally.” She held up a small bottle that rattled with pills.

Her Mother didn’t look satisfied, “I think we should tell the police.”

Ashley frowned, “What do we tell them? That I woke up and someone raped me with a barbed rod, and I slept through it?”

Her mother shook her head, “What if you were drugged?”

Ashley countered, “Why did they do it in my room, when you were also in the house? And so was Poof.” She stroked the cat that was sleeping soundly on her lap.

Her mother raised one hand, “I just want you to be safe, dear.”

Ashley nodded, “I understand that mom, but I’m pretty sure the cops can’t help me here.”

Once they got back, Ashley went straight to her room and collapsed on the bed. She gently massaged her chest, just below her breast. Since she left the doctor she had been itching there, and it only seemed to be getting worse. She felt queasy. She didn’t… didn’t…

She jumped off of her bed and ran to the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet as she began vomiting. Oh god… it burned. It hurt so much. Oh god. She continued to dry heave, even after she had emptied herself, every single movement was a pain for her body. She slowly staggered to her feet, what was going-

She froze in front of the mirror and then peered closer. Her eyes… Her brown eyes… were Hazel? Wait… her pupils… what was going on?

*

Against her better judgement, she didn’t leave her room. She just sat on her bed. It had been just over a day now. She hadn’t eaten anything. Her body was itching all over now. It was an unnatural sensation. She tried showering, but nothing. Her body continued itching throughout. She was feeling sick, now.

Her body was feeling weak now. Sweat was dripping off of her, and heat was radiating off of her skin. She ran her hand over her face, and noticed a distinctly rough sensation, but she felt too sick to even check it out. Her mouth was so dry. She… she…

Water. She needed water. She slowly pushed herself out of her bed. She could barely walk, and after she took three steps, she fell to the floor. She wanted to call out to someone, anyone. She felt a strange softness on her body. Poof? She moved her hand to her chest and ran her hand over the soft fur. It felt thinner, but it was familiar and comforting. The calming sensation, seemed to bring her back to her senses. Water. She opened her eyes. The bathroom was only a few feet away. She dragged herself to it, and she pulled herself to her feet, and drank straight from the tap.

Oh, the cooling bliss! It was wonderful. Everything seemed to come back to focus. The sickness seemed to be dying down, but she still felt weak. She washed her face, and then looked at herself. What she expected was a thin sickly version of her, with rings under her eyes and limp hair.

What she saw, was a fur.

A lot of fur.

What a strange thing. She tilted her head, and the strange thing did the same. She blinked and the strange… Cat-like being did the same…

She slowly reached up touched her face. What she saw, was a furry hand, with short stubby fingers touching the furry face. Oh… dear… She stumbled back. She was just hallucinating. She was sick. That was all. She-

She felt something in her stomach. No, not exactly in her stomach, but near it? She glanced down and pulled up her shirt. Her entire abdomen was covered in a thin layer of fur, the same grey-white fur that was on her face and arms. But that wasn’t what caught her eye. It was the gentle expanding curve her belly now had. She slowly placed a trembling hand on her belly.

A kick.

*

Ashley didn’t tell her mother. Nor anyone for that matter. She remained her room, not eating, not speaking. Fear was building inside her. She was a closed container, and fear was threatening to burst out. She placed her hands on her belly again, and felt the soft kicks from within. There was more than one, she was sure of that. She was sure that this started on the day that she woke up, with her body ravaged. But what she didn’t know was how.

But she kept turning to Poof.

He was sitting by her side. Often jumping on her belly. Not just to rest, but it felt like he was feeling the unborn children within. But most of the time he was just sitting and watching her. Was he responsible in some way? She massaged her aching skin below her breast. It felt somewhat squishy there now.

She kept scratching her arms. The fur, felt unnatural on her, and it felt better when she scratched. Then there was sudden sharp pain on the tip of her fingers and she hissed and glanced. She nearly screamed when she saw her fingernails falling off. Oh god, this was like _The Fly._ She was going to become from weird monster. Her palms were beginning to feel thicker and harder.

She pulled the covers over herself and curled up. She didn’t want this to be real. She was sick. These things she was feeling, had to be a hallucination. It couldn’t be real. It… it just couldn’t.

*

It was only a few hours later when she awoke. There was a loud clap of thunder and it shook her. She literally jumped out of the bed, in fear.

She could hear the wind howling outside. She was about to stand, when she winced at a pain in her hands. She looked at them. Nothing seemed wrong, save what had happened before… Again. She winced. The pain was coming from within? Like something was… stabbing her? Claws? She looked at the tip of her hands. There wasn’t an opening, but it did explain the sharp pain.

Her chest felt heavy, and tight. She glanced down and saw the unnatural bulging. She lifted her camisole and stared at her extra pair of breasts. They were heavy. Very, very heavy. Even her original ones seemed to have grown. She noticed, what seemed to be a set of four nipples growing on her belly. Oh god, she had to… she had to go to her… mother… she needed…

“I’m afraid, no one can help you now.”

She paused at the sleek and polite voice. Who…?

“Over here, my dear.”

Ashley turned to the window, and sitting on the dresser in front of it was… “P-Poof?”

The cat titled his head to the side, “Yes, yes. Me. How are you feeling, my dear? I’m sorry if it hurt earlier, but I’m afraid that was inevitable, but…”

She just blinked, “How… How are you…”

“Speaking?” He interrupted, “Oh, I always was, you just couldn’t understand me. We, cats are much smarter than we look.” Another clap of thunder, and this time Poof jumped in the air. When he landed, his tail was all poofy, befitting his name.

“I-I… I don’t understand, what… What is going…”

Poof jumped off of the dresser and began to walk over to her, “Shh, sh, sh. Don’t worry, dear. I’ll explain it all soon, but right now… we have to leave.” With the last words, his small dainty little body began to grow, larger and larger, from a house cat, to a large dog, to a mountain lion. She stared in amazement at what was happening before her.

She really was sick. She was having auditory and visual hallucinations? She needed help. She turned and was about to walk to the door, when Poof swiped at her legs, causing her to fall over, on her bum. She didn’t cry out. The fur on her body, cushioned her now.

“You can’t just leave now. Not after you’ve reached this stage.” Poof’s stance became menacing as he approached her, “But don’t worry. After I take you there, It will all be fine.” Then his mouth opened and he caught her feet and then he began swallowing her.

She wasn’t sure if she had to scream or not. Was this real or a dream? It felt real, but how could it be? Her cat had just grown to the size of a mountain lion and was now eating her, she was becoming more and more cat-like by the minute. Was any part of this real? He was proceeding fast, she was already more than halfway done his throat, her belly had just been swallowed. She felt dizzy. None of this could be real. She found herself losing consciousness just as her head passed down his gullet.

Poof, sighed and rubbed his belly, feeling Ashley inside himself. She had always been such a nice girl. She was definitely scared right now, but she was sleeping inside him, and he hoped that would calm her down. He turned back to the window, and hopped out.

There was a storm brewing. The winds were strong. He was glad he chose to carry her in his belly, rather than picking her up. Not only was this way easier, but in this weather, they both could have been blow away, had it not been for their present combined weight. He tried walking slowly and gently, but the winds forced him to move faster and made his tummy swing from side to side.

Within the warm and wet sack, Ashley was squirming in her sleep. The changes that her body was undergoing, were speeding up. Her ears, shifted from the side of her head to the top. Her breasts became less prominent, while retaining their use. Her legs and arms began to bend into different shapes. Her nose became flatter and her teeth sharper. The once vestigial tail bone, began to stretch out, to form a real tail.  Her womb, became larger and more accommodating in her new body.

*

After what felt like hours or minutes, Ashley awoke in the darkness. Her first thought was ‘Where am I?’. She found herself lying on the ground. It was cold and pleasant beneath her, and she didn’t feel very motivated to move. Then there a gently sensation, a rubbing against her neck, “Hey…”

She turned and saw Poof, staring down at her. Why was he so big? Was she still dreaming? She closed her eyes and opened them again. He was still big. She tried pinching herself… Strange, her fingers felt… different? She looked at her hands, or rather her paws.

Paws?

She turned her head slowly to the rest of her body. Furry, four legged, a long swishy tail, a big round belly. She was… she was… a cat. Why didn’t she feel more surprised by these turn of events? She felt like she couldn’t really be bothered with these events… She just wanted to rest. Her belly shivered. Oh, yeah, she had kids in there. Her nipples were no longer as prominent as they once were on her human form, but they were clearly swollen. They were covered in her fur. Cats suckled through all this fur? She placed on hand on her chest, and brushed at her fur. Wow. No wonder they had fur balls.

She turned back to Poof, “This is all real isn’t it?” He nodded. She turned away, and placed her head on the ground, “Tell me why and how.”

He calmly moved around and rested his head on her pregnant belly, “Well, I suppose the best way to begin would be to start with telling you about cats. I’m pretty sure you know that we have nine lives.” She nodded. ‘Good. Well, it’s not really like that. Rather, when we get reborn, we are able to remember up to nine lives previous. So we’ve experienced nine lives.”

“Why only cats seem to have this, we don’t know or care. But that makes us powerful. And sometimes, we can imprint that power onto another soul.”

She hummed, “So, you imprinted ‘Cat’ over my soul, and that makes me a cat?”

She felt him shrug gently, “That is putting it simply.”

She smirked, “Do you know how to put it complexly?”

“No. Why would want to? I’m a cat. I just do what I feel like and think about them later.”

She purred. She knew she had been so scared before. But now, she felt warm with him, she felt peaceful. It wouldn’t really be bad, being a cat, now would it? Nothing to really worry her… “Why did you knock me up?” It made sense now. The scratches, and the ruined vagina. Cat penises, were covered in little barbs, that caused ovulation in the females.

He sounded apologetic, “Well… you did tell me to take responsibility.”

She sighed, “I did say that didn’t I?”

*

It was only a few weeks later, but Ashley was already nursing her kittens. There were 6 of them and they were the sweetest little fluff balls she had ever seen. Right now, her three daughters were sleeping, while her sons were feeding. She gently groomed one of her sons, that silly one, never cleaned himself.

Poof wandered inside, and gently nuzzled the kittens. She turned to him, and he smiled at her, “You’ve become a fine cat, in such a short span of time.”   
  
She nodded, “You won’t stay for very long now will you?”

He shook his head, “I plan on staying with you, until you get a hang of everything. I owe you that much. But Cats are free creatures. We go where we please, doing what we please. Since I can no longer stay with your family, I’ll be moving on.”

“Will you be fine?”   
  
“I got other memories. I can try my best.”

She hesitated, “We could stay with my mom.” He paused, “Wouldn’t eight cats be a bit much for her?”

“She doesn’t have a daughter anymore. Couldn’t we convince her to take in eight cats?”

Indeed, Poof, had gone around erasing her existence.

Apparently, Cats had limited powers when it came to other things as well, not just transformation.

He thought about it, “Well… it wouldn’t be impossible…” He glanced around, “I don’t really know why, but everything seems a bit stronger in this town. Your transformation was flawless; Memories were altered seamlessly. It’s like there’s some power here in this town…”

She nodded, “That’s true isn’t it? There is something mysterious about this town.” Then she shrugged, “But that doesn’t really concern us, as long as we’re happy, right?”   
  
He smiled, “Right.”

THE END


	4. The Mystery Town...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We talk about the Mystery town...  
> But what do we know about it?  
> One can only guess, for nothing is certain.

**Q: What is the name of the Mystery Town?**

A: You may notice how, no one ever refers to the town with a name.

Well, that’s because it doesn’t have one.

The townspeople know this. But they don’t care. Or rather, they don’t even realize.

If you asked someone, they’d realize something was off, but then they’d just… forget it.

And so would you.

For it is, the Mystery Town.

*

**Q: Where is the Mystery Town located?**

A: Everywhere and nowhere. You know where it is.

It is just a few feet away from your home.

It is one the other side of the world.

Follow the path made by the Animals who are never born and the marks made by the One who is everything.

Or don’t.

You’ll just find it, if you need to.

For it is, the Mystery Town.

*

**Q: What does the Mystery Town look like?**

A: Somewhat old fashion, and somewhat modern. Never Futuristic.

The buildings are never stable.

They shift and move.

No one realizes, because no one knows.

The town lets them know, how things move, so they do know.

But they also don’t know how they move.

It is what you expect it to look like. But also not.

It is static and stable.

For it is, the Mystery Town.

*

**Q: What is going on in the Mystery Town?**

A: Demons arrive on the surface to live on Earth, some with the same goal, others with different.

Magical beings are drawn there by the twisted power that the town breathes.

Humans just… exist there. They were there and not there. Some arrive, some vanish.

Everyone can understand what is going in the Mystery town, but no one knows for certain.

For it is, the Mystery Town.

*

**Q: Who lives in the Mystery Town?**

A: Whoever needs to.

And more.

For it is, the Mystery Town.

*

 

**Q: What is the Mystery Town? How does it exist? Why does it exist?**

A:

…

It is …

the Mystery Town.

**


	5. Consumption in the Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Young Predator, lives in the Mystery Town, abused by her mother.  
> She has one friend, who means the world for her.  
> She does not want to be a Predator.   
> But to what lengths will she go, to protect her World?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a FETISH piece.  
> As such, some of the content may be considered unsuitable.  
> This piece contains;  
> -Underaged Yuri (No Sexual Content)  
> -Vore  
> -Abuse  
> -Mind break  
> If any of this disturbs you, do not read this story.

_NOTE: I do NOT condone Child Abuse. It is a violent and disgusting situation, and I do not approve of it. The situation I have created for this story is fictional. It is not real, and only created for the purposes of this story. Do not abuse people. It makes you less human._

__  
_NOTE 2: This is part of my Mystery Town Series. If you have any trouble with understand certain parts, don't hesitate to talk to me, or even read the previous parts of the series!_  
  


School was normal.

Normal was good.

Jennifer, liked ‘normal’. Normal was safe.  
  
But usually... Her life was not ‘normal’.

To start off, she was not exactly normal. She was a very gloomy girl. At age 14, children were not supposed to be gloomy. Moody, perhaps. Sadistic? Maybe. Not constantly gloomy.

She was a strange sight, as she slowly walked into to school, in her loose jeans, filthy sneakers and grey hoodie. Other children, boys and girls had their little groups talking about the things that interested them. Round little boys were discussing cartoons and Anime. Straight nerds were discussing basics from their tuition. Fashionable girls were discussing the Sporty boys and fashion. The Sporty boys were discussing sports and the Fashionable girls.

Jennifer was not included in these groups.

She was not in any group.

She stood out, from the crowd. Some may argue this as a good thing. It was not. Not when it made you a target of bullying. She was attacked frequently, by several people boys and girls. Why? Well, it was a strange story, but as rumour had it, Jennifer and her mother were man-eating monsters.

It was a fact that several children and adults had gone missing near her house, and for a time, her mother, a thin, and honestly, evil looking woman by the name of Jesse, had been the prime suspect. In fact, she had been one of the main suspects with the recent disappearances, as well, but the thing that was the same with all of them was… there was no evidence. 

But what charge could hold without evidence?

There were no bodies. No ransom. Nothing.

Jesse had nothing to gain from such a situation. They had even searched their house. Nothing. Then from somewhere, the rumour emerged, that the reason there was no evidence, no bodies, was because they were being digested. Jennifer and Jesse were cannibals, and they had eaten the missing people.

Of course, there was nothing backing this rumour, but children have a habit of proving they are not as innocent as they look.

After all, they are human.

Jennifer was subjected to a constant stream of abuse at school, by those who believed the rumour, and ignored by almost everyone else. Her food was thrown away, because, she “only ate human flesh”. She was subjected to stupid pranks and cruel insults, as part of her “punishment”.

Her only response to this terrible bullying, was to constantly apologize. Some might think that the school, or some form of authority would get involved, but what would anyone do, unless informed?

Now, recall, there were those who believed the rumour, abused Jennifer, and almost everyone else ignored her.

Almost.

In almost every rule, there are exception, those who refuse to follow the norm. Preethi was a young Indian girl, who had a habit of being strange. She was a sweet looking thing, and a rather nosy, but well-meaning nature. Her light brown skin and deep brown eyes, accompanied by her raven-like hair, made her a rather likable figure. She and her family had transferred to the town several years ago.

She had a habit of sticking with Jennifer. Despite Jennifer’s silent and unspeaking nature, Preethi, would stick to her like glue, talking about random things, to which Jennifer’s replies were nothing more than grunts and nods.

Of course, there was a reason why Preethi would stick around Jennifer… it was a small incident that occurred shortly after Preethi had arrived in town…

*

Jennifer sat at her desk, staring out of the window. It was a grey day. Grey and lifeless. She had her hood pulled up over her face, and was enjoying the meagre amount of solitude it gave. Her stomach growled with a vengeance and she groaned inwardly.

She was hungry.

Her classmates had insisted on throwing her lunch out of the window and she had no money for the cafeteria. She sighed and placed her head on her desk, hoping that sleep could put off the hunger.

“Hii!”

She jumped at the shrill voice. She knew who it was… That damn Preethi… She didn’t know how to take a hint. She always insisted on sitting with Jennifer, and carried on a conversation with herself. She placed her rather large lunch box on the table and opened it.

Preethi was carrying her own packed lunch. Usually she did. It was some Indian dish. This time it was _Dal_ and Rice. _Dal,_ she explained to Jennifer was a type of Lentil dish, that was flavoured with various spices, usually turmeric and chillies. It could be thick or thin, depending on how it was prepared. Today, it was thick. It was a deep, black, and Jennifer was astounded by the smell. It was a rich and heavy smell, that carried thousands of aromas with it.

Jennifer’s stomach groaned, as it tried to eat the beautiful smell. She covered her mouth, to hid the fact that her mouth was watering. Preethi, began to push the thick _dal_ over the white, cooked rice, with her spoon and then she smiled to herself, “This is a different kind of _dal._ ”

She spoke with her Indian accent, correctly pronouncing the words from her country, unlike everyone else, “It’s called _Dal Makani._ It’s quite an effort that goes into preparing it, but it is a lot more…powerful than other _dals._ ”

Jennifer was deaf to those words. All that she heard was her pained stomach, groaning in hunger. Suddenly, she saw the box being pushed to her, and Preethi smiled at her, “Want some?”

Before this moment, Preethi was always an unwelcome guest at Jennifer’s desk.

Following this moment, she was more than welcome. Jennifer nodded and dove into the delicious warm meal.

That was the birth of a food based relationship, which evolved into an oddly silent and talkative friendship.

*

“… and that’s why I think reading with a book, is better than reading on a computer. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Jennifer let out a soft ‘Hm’ in agreement to Preethi’s words as they they were walking home.

It was late noon, and the day was warm, so it was rare instance where Jennifer did not have her hood up. That being said, it was not like her face was very visible in any case.

Jennifer, like Preethi had black hair. But unlike, Preethi who had glossy, straight hair; Jennifer had messy, tangled hair, that had a matte-like shade, that had a habit of covering her face. They were a strange pair, but one could not deny the strange affinity they had with each other.

This how they did things.

Jennifer would listen as Preethi would speak, rarely contributing to the conversation. She never really acknowledged Preethi as a friend, but she didn’t need to.

Some thought it was strange that Preethi never did anything to help Jennifer from the bullies, but she did. More than others realized. She was there. She helped her get back to her feet. She was the one pillar that held Jennifer up, when all others had fallen.

Something Jennifer was willing to protect at all costs.

As they came to a crossroad, Jennifer came to halt and it took a few steps for Preethi to notice. She turned back to Jennifer and smiled sadly, “We’re here, huh?”

Jennifer nodded.

Preethi sighed, “Well, I’ll be off then. But some day, I’ll come to over to your house. I promise that.”

Jennifer nodded again, “Yep.”

Preethi waved as she ran along a different path, while Jennifer walked down the path they were walking on. It was rule she had insisted on.

Never come to her home.

It was something that she would never allow.

Not while that monster was at her home.

As she walked, houses became trees, and the road became dirt and eventually her home emerged from the woods. It was a small, run-down brick building with few rooms. It could scarcely be called part of the town; it barely fell within the borders. She swallowed before she opened the door.

She saw Jesse in a large, armchair, with a slim bottle in her hand and swallowed. She looked asleep… maybe if she was quiet enough…

“Jennifer?”

She froze hearing her mother’s cold voice.

“Jennifer… come here, sweetie.”

She silently obeyed the cold voice, and went and stood in front of the armchair.

She stared at her mother. A well-built but sharp featured woman. She was thin, but good-looking. However, her bulging belly ruined her figure. She was rubbing it slowly and Jennifer felt herself tremble at the sight of it.

Her mother spoke slowly, “Did you bring your ‘friends’?”

Jennifer shook her head.

Jesse sighed and rubbed her eyes, “Why do you do this dear? You know I get hungry, at noon. Now, I have to go and find something.”

She rose from the armchair and stretched and Jennifer saw, her belly shake as something or someone struggled within. Jesse looked down at her daughter, “I want you to prepare yourself to be punished.”

Jennifer nodded.

Jesse was silent for a few seconds and then spoke again, “I’ll get you something.”

And then she walked out of the house.

Jennifer stood where she was for a few seconds, and then fell to her knees sobbing, with her face in her hands. Her mother… was a Predator. She ate people. Everything the kids said was true. She deserved to be punished…

 Because she was just like her mother.

She sniffed softly before walking inside, to their common bedroom. There were two small beds, in there, with a small desk with a small lamp on it. She went up to the desk and opened a drawer, and pulled out a set of hand-cuffs.

Slowly, she removed her thick hoodie, and then her shirt, then her pants, till she was more or less nude, save her underwear. She glanced at a thin mirror and looked at her back, a mix of black and blue marks.

Signs of previous beatings.

She had been getting them, ever since she had realized that what her mother had been doing was wrong.

She was young. She thought, bringing her friends, home to be eaten was normal. She was a friendly child. She made a number of friends and had them all come over, and watched her mother devour them all, one by one.

She hadn’t done anything to stop her.

She knew her mother had a particular… fetish, perhaps… in consuming children. But it was not something she was able to exercise frequently.

This town was… strange. There was something that was off about it. One thing, was the weekly fights. They were an underground run program, where people would enter a cage, and battle to the literal death.

That was all well, and good, except the victor more often than not, consumed the loser.

Her mother was a regular at these fights. Every week, she’d go and bet on herself, and eat her opponents, and come back happy… for a short while, anyway. She was well-known in the ring. If she went up against her, you were as good as digested.

But then… Jesse discovered something else. Jennifer had the same talent.

Jennifer had been so scared then, she just sat in her home, with a full-grown man, dissolving in her belly, until her mother came home and saw her.

Since then, her mother had been trying to convince her to join the weekly fights. Naturally, Jennifer refused, but ever since that one time…

She clicked the silver-bands over her wrists and shuddered at the cold metal. In just a short while, she’d be on the floor, bruised and battered… She wondered if she’d be able to go to school tomorrow.

“Jennifer?”

Jennifer turned in shock at her name. The one who had uttered it, was none other than Preethi. What was she doing-

Jennifer paled in horror. Standing behind her only friend, was her mother.

Preethi slowly moved closer to Jennifer, “Jennifer? What’s going on here? Why are you naked? Why are you wearing hand-cuffs?”

Jennifer ignored her, staring at her mother, her eyes pleading. Her mother’s eyes… had no emotion. They were just hungry.

She tried to run towards Preethi, to push her aside, but she was to slow. Her mother moved, faster than she expected, lifting Preethi by her collar, into the air. She watched her mother’s jaw open impossibly wide and…

Preethi vanished down the slimy tube.

Jennifer fell to her knees.

No… no… 

Her mother let out a happy belch, and began to rub her distended belly, which was shaking violently. She moved over to her seat and sat down, a happy smile on her face. She turned to the broken Jennifer and spoke, “Your friend was delicious. You should lend books to other students, so that they come over to return them.”

Book? She remembered giving Preethi a small novel, the other day…

She gritted her teeth, before slamming her head into the ground, screaming in anger. She failed. She failed. She had lost her only friend, and now… now…

“You can save her.”

She turned to her mother on hearing those words, “How?”

Her mother smirked, “You know what day tomorrow is?”

Jennifer’s forehead furrowed. Then she gaped.

“The Fight.”

Her mother nodded, rubbing her belly again, “I’ll let your little friend out, now. But tomorrow, you will enter the fight. And the week after. And the week after that. If you ever try to refuse, she ends as my shit. Are we clear?”

Jennifer nodded slowly.

Her mother smiled, “Good. I’ll keep you both in the cage for now. Make sure you don’t run off, see.”

She stood and dragged Jennifer into the basement, by her hand-cuffs, causing her to nearly trip.

The basement was dark. It always was. There was only a single bulb, inside, and her mother had no intention of turning it on. But Jennifer could still see the small cage. Well… it wasn’t exactly small, but it wasn’t big.

Jesse threw, Jennifer inside it and she tumbled inside, painfully. She turned around to see, her mother shoving her fingers down her own throat, gagging and then vomiting. And Preethi slid out of her gut, coughing and sputtering, in pain.

Jesse disregarded her obvious pain, and tossed her inside the cage with Jennifer as well, slammed the cage, door shut and walked back up, muttering about finding another meal.

Jennifer, cautiously moved towards Preethi, to help her. Sadly, Preethi lashed at her, “Get away!” before falling into another fit of coughs.

Jennifer did so sadly, huddling in a corner, to conserve her body warmth… She was not beaten today…

Preethi eventually stopped coughing and turned to face, Jennifer, with shock, disgust and hatred on her face, “You… you actually eat people.”

Jennifer nodded.

“Is that why you never did anything against the bullying at school? Penance?”

Another nod.

Preethi stared and the shouted, “Bullshit! You should have done something! You- You could have told the police!”

Jennifer looked at Preethi sadly, “You think I haven’t tried?”

“Have you?”

Jennifer nodded, “There’s something going on this town. Most of the people aren’t aware of it. But the higher ups are. The investigation against my mom and me about the vanishing-”

“Eaten”

Jennifer blinked, “What?”

Preethi frowned at her, “Eaten. Don’t hide it now. You and your mom ate them.”

Jennifer wanted to protest, that she had only eaten one, in self-defence, but she remained silent and continued, “The investigation against my mom and me about the eaten people… official documents say they dropped it due to lack of evidence, but actually, some guy… Actually, I’m not even sure if it was a guy or a woman. He came to the scene, with this Japanese woman; she wore a white… kimono, I think? Anyway, he spoke to the officer in charge. Next thing you know; the investigation was called off.”

Preethi blinked, “What?”

Jennifer nodded, “It happened every time there was an investigation. He came every time, sometimes with the same woman, other times, with these, dark-skinned women, two of them… I don’t know why… but they looked furry…” She shook her head, “But then, always inevitably the investigation would be called off. It was terrifying. So I tried to go to the police and confess…”

Preethi spoke up, “Someone stopped you?”

Jennifer nodded, “She was a woman dressed in tight clothes, with the worst sun-burn I’ve ever seen… Her skin was bright red… But she looked fine, for some reason…” She swallowed, “She told me to run along home… that my mother, was doing something very important for… someone.”

Preethi frowned, “Who’s ‘someone’?”

Jennifer shook her head, “I don’t know. I don’t know anything! Those people… my mother… me… We’re not human… I don’t know what’s going on here… I tried to run away before, but no matter where I go… I can’t escape this place. It’s like I’m walking in some sort of… loop. I walk out through one exit, only return through another.”

She began to tug at her hair, “This town is evil… there’s something inhuman breeding here… and I-I-I… I was so scared… I knew that they could just make me disappear, and no one would care the slightest…”

“I would’ve.”

Jennifer looked at Preethi, “But you wouldn’t now-”

Preethi shook her head and shifted her body, before muttering “I still would.”

They both remained silent for a little while.

Then Preethi spoke up again, “I was eaten…” She looked down at her hands, which were shaking, “I thought I was going to die…” She looked at Jennifer, “Why does your mom eat people?”

A shrug, “I guess… she’s kind of turned on by the entire thing… when I was little, I didn’t see anything wrong with it… but then it became more and more obvious about how messed up it was…”

Preethi nodded, “… and you’ve eaten people before?”

Jennifer hesitated before speaking, “Once. A man… It had been a complete accident. I… I think he was the father of one of the kids my mother ate… Probably wanted revenge or something… It was around this time, the rumours had started emerging. He attacked me on the way home from school… I was so scared. He had a knife and was trying to stab me. I managed to grab a stick and hit his leg… he hit his head and I… I just fell to my instincts… and I swallowed him.”

She covered the back of her head, “My mom found me at home, with the guy half-digested in my stomach. She was so happy… since then, she wanted me to join the games with her…”

Preethi interrupted, “Games?”

Jennifer froze but then just shrugged, “Weekly fight games. It’s an underground betting racket. The bet on tonnes of things. Races, upcoming sport games, and fights. They hold the fights per week. Two people enter the ring, but only one leaves.”

Preethi paled, “Death matches?”

Jennifer snorted, “Food matches. My mother eats her opponents, as do most of the other fighters.”

Preethi’s face, was shocked, “Other? There are… there are more?” and Jennifer nodded.

Preethi was visibly terrified, “And… she wants you to join these fights…”

Jennifer nodded again, sadly, “I have too now. She promised to let you go, if I fought.”

Preethi froze, “You- your…”

She scrambled towards Jennifer, “You can’t! You- you’ll die!”

Jennifer smiled sadly, “Who knows? If I don’t do anything, the you’ll become a puddle of goo, in my mom’s belly.”

She sighed and tilted her head back, “Maybe this was inevitable. Whatever I am, what my mother is… We’re monsters, and… maybe it’s better if it all just ends…”

She felt a warmth envelop her, and looked down at her only friend, who had embraced her, “I… I don’t want you to go…”

Jennifer felt the drops from her face, falling on her bare shoulder and then felt the tears from her own eyes, falling from her cheeks.

The spent the rest of the night, together in their embrace, crying softly.

*

Jesse dragged them both of the cage. She did not look like a healthy person, but she was undoubtedly strong.

She held to two girls in an iron grip and her smile was twisted, “Alright, I signed little Jennifer up for her first game tonight. I won’t be taking part, for once, because, I’ll be watching over your little friend… I never caught your name, girl.”

“…Preethi.”

Jesse nodded, “Preethi… That’s an Indian name isn’t it? How interesting. What a shame your family had to come to this town… but I suppose, as long as you remain friends with my daughter, you’ll live…”

Preethi snorted, “I heard that you ate all of her earlier friends?”

Jesse nodded, “Oh, I did. I ate her father, and then I ate her friends. Everyone who came to this house, went straight into my belly. And that was how I wanted it to be… until I realized, yesterday, how wonderful it is to have leverage.”

Preethi experimentally, twisted her hand before looking up at Jesse, “You can’t keep me here forever. Someone will come looking eventually.”

Jesse laughed this time, as she led the two out of the house and into the forest, “What are you talking about? If my daughter, survives tonight, you will go back to your parents and everything will be perfect.”

Both Jennifer and Preethi spoke at the same time, “How?”

Jesse smirked, “There’s more to this town than either you know or understand. It was made by a god, and he controls the entire thing. He has… workers, everywhere. He gave me this power. We, my daughter and I, will never come to harm. He wants it this way.”

Jennifer spoke up this time, “No God would give you that power.”

Jesse nodded, “You’re probably right. He… he isn’t a god… He’s something more. Something… dangerous…”

Jesse began to shake slightly, not in fear, but excitement, “… and we’re here.”

The two girls followed Jesse’s line of sight, to see a crowd of people, gathering around something. Emanating from the centre of the crowd was a deep orange glow.

Jesse raised the hand carrying Preethi and spoke to Jennifer, “Now, your fight, is about 15 minutes. Until then, _you_ ” She turned to Preethi, “Can relax in my belly. Besides, digestion, should only begin in about an hour.”

Preethi tried to protest, “Wait-” but Jesse ignored her and stuffed her into her open maw, and sighed with pleasure, looking down at Jennifer, “Now…” She caressed her shaking gut, “You better win. I’ve bet a pretty big pot on you. So, my money and your friend’s life depends on your victory.”

Jennifer didn’t cry out this time. She remained calm and nodded.

Jesse and Jennifer walked towards the crowd and Jennifer, could see, the wire fence. It was circular and the crowd was pushing against it. Her mother had told her about the games… but Jennifer had never actually come her before.

She had constantly refused. She would have let herself die, rather than come to the games… But she would not let Preethi die… Never… No matter what monster she had to become… to become the monster she was…

She’d let the world burn, if she could just protect the one person who meant something to her.

*

She waited in a small room. She could see the solid steel gate, that acted the only way in or out of the arena.

She could see others in the room with her. They all had numbers on them, painted with a bright green paint. The number on herself, was 13…

She was no superstitious, but the number did not bode well for her.

They all looked strange. Some had red skin, some had horns, some had extra limbs... Demons and monsters. She was the only one that looked… human. But they all something that she didn’t.

A hungry look in their eyes.

She was scared of them.

She began to breath slowly. She counted the seconds in her mind. It felt like it had been more than 15 minutes… when was her match going to start? She had just entered, when the person with 11 had entered the arena.

The person with 12 had been a woman… the only other person who looked human. Jennifer had watched her. She had been praying. When the gate opened, she was begging everyone to spare her, right until they pushed her into the arena.

Jennifer had heard her screams from beyond the gate. She heard the wet tears and the shrieks of delight from the crowd. She heard the terrible crunches, and the crowd went mad.

She gripped her head… it was going to be her turn now…

There was a loud rattle as the gates began to rise. She slowly rose from her seat and walked into the arena.

She winced at the bright lights, but her eyes quickly adjusted. When the crowd saw her, they went wild. She stared at them… she saw her mother, still rubbing her belly. She could see Preethi’s movements… she was still alive.

For now.

She glanced at the ground around her and gagged. It was sand, but it was damp with red blood… as red as wine… darker than blood… she saw a shirt in the corner, with the number 12 on it… oh boy…

She started across the arena, at another gate, that had just begun to rise. She swallowed… if she got an opponent that outweighed her… she had no hope…

She heard a growl and then a… wolf. A good-to-honest wolf. It was a deep shade of grey, with yellow eyes and its muzzle was stained with blood. Oh god…

Its belly was bulging. And it was smiling.

In the middle of its forehead, was a third eye.

Okay… not just a ‘wolf’.

It liked its lips and then…

“I… love eating… children.”

Oh god…

It spoke again, “I’ve… eaten lots of people… but few children… I like… children…”

Oh god…

She nodded slowly, “I… I’ll do my best…”

The crowd roared and a commenter spoke up, “In the right, we have the crowd favourite; Demon Wolf, Angrela! She’s been in the arena 12 times, and things look good for her! In the left, we have new comer, 14-year-old, Jennifer! She may not look like much, but she’s the daughter of our reigning champion, Jesse! Will she take after her old woman, or will she end up in that bulging gut?! Let’s find out! Fight!!!”

The wolf ran at Jennifer and she jumped out of the way. The sand shifted underneath her, and she barely dodged the massive maw. She tumbled to the side, her clothes getting stained by the damp sand. It was visibly strong…

But it was slow.

That massive belly, was its only weakness, and her only chance.

If she could time it right…

The wolf charged at her again, and once again she dove to the side. Again it missed. The crowd began to boo. They wanted blood. Jennifer swallowed. The longer this went on the angrier the crowd would get, and eventually they’d do something…

She had to finish this quickly.

She had to time this right. She ran at the wolf and the crowd screamed with joy. The wolf sneered and charged at her as well.

Her plan was simple. Dodge the wolf at the last second, but bounce back, and jump on its back. Once she was there, she could try to strangle it. It was simple plan, but difficult to execute. If she failed once, the wolf would be wary, and then she’d be as good as shit.

She had once chance.

The gap between them closing. Six feet… five feet… four… three… two… one…

Jump.

It had all gone so well… in her mind.

The wolf bite down with ferocious force on her arm. She screamed in pain, as the crowd screamed with delight. It hurt… IT HURT!

FUCK IT HURT SO MUCH! HER ARM WAS ON FIRE. OH FUCKING HELL, THIS WAS… THIS WAS…

She was scared.

_Let the world burn to save the one you love._

_Let yourself burn to save the one you love._

…

Fuck Fear.

Fuck Pain.

Fuck Life.

She twisted herself, and felt her muscles tear in the wolf’s mouth. She gripped the wolf’s thick neck with her legs and her free arm. Then she tightened hard.

The wolf continued to drag her for a short while… then it began to slow down. It began to try and shake her off. It let go of her arm, and began to buck around, trying to loosen her grip.

Fuck you.

With an intense burst of strength, she gripped hard, and there was an ear-splitting crack and the wolf fell, limp.

She slowly dragged herself away. She was breathing hard. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and stared at the corpse… she felt so tired… she spat blood and continued to stare at the corpse.

She could hear something.

Like a fly buzzing in her ear… it was a word… it was being chanted, almost… over, and over…

The crowd… what were they saying?

She focused… Eat.

Eat… Eat… Eat… Eat… Eat… EAT… EAT… EAT

EAT.

She found her mouth drooling… she was so tired and hungry… it wouldn’t hurt would it? She reached for the wolf and lifted its head… its eyes were glassy… she licked the head… it felt weird… all furry… but it tasted good…

She placed her mouth around the head, and began to swallow it. It was difficult without the use of one hand. But slowly, she began to move forward, and the wolf slowly moved to its soft, wet grave.

She fell back groaning, rubbing her massive distended belly. It was bigger than when she ate that guy… at least twice the size. Oh man… she was tired…

She fell backwards, completely and utterly exhausted… Preethi had to be safe now…

*

Preethi sat beside Jennifer silently. They were in some sort of hospital. Preethi had been vomited in a bathroom, completely naked. Her clothes had comepletely dissolved when she was inside. Her skin felt a little sore. Jennifer’s mother had not been extremely happy… no, she had actually been a combination of happy and upset.

Preethi could understand why; Jennifer had entered those games, whatever they were to save her, but her mother had lost her meal… It disturbed her.

She stared at Jennifer. Her right arm was bandaged, and there were an number of other small patches all over her body. But what drew her eyes most, was her massive, swollen belly. It was smooth and round, about the size of a person… nay, a bit bigger…

What the hell had she eaten?

She reached out and touched it. It was so soft, and squishy… a rather addictive sensation… she moved her hand down and took hold of Jennifer’s hand.

She was repulsed by this situation… but how could she blame Jennifer for any of this? She did it to protect her… to save her…

Goddam it… what was going on this town?

“What a terrible thing…”

She turned around and saw a strange looking person. Tall, and dressed in black. A black overcoat, black hat, black gloves, black shoes and a glossy black cane… a strangely androgynous person… Behind this man, was two dark-skinned women… no wait… not dark-skinned… furry? They had sharp ears and strange legs… One of them didn’t have eyes?

There were two more women behind him. A short, Japanese woman, with deep red eyes and short horns dressed in a rather revelling kimono, and a woman, with bright red skin, and a massive belly… dressed in an erotic leather outfit.

She had a bad feeling about these people…

The man… or woman stepped forward, staring sadly at Jennifer, “She should not have been in the games… but they are too lawless…” He sighed softly, “But I did make them so…”

Preethi felt a deep rage in her heart, “You made the games?! Why you-”

She… or he, nodded, “Indeed. It was a way for the demons of the forest to release their rage and lust for blood, without interfering with the town… but a number of humans who I’ve… blessed have entered as well… But she-” He… or she, pointed to Jennifer, “Should not have been in the games…”

They (She decided it was easier to see this person as a they), suddenly looked at Preethi, “Oh, where are manners, my name is-”

She slapped their hand away, “I don’t care who you are! Why did this have to happen to Jennifer! Why did she deserve this?!”

The person was silent, and then the Japanese woman spoke up, “If you’re demanding some reason like Karma, it doesn’t exist-”

The person spoke up, “Galena…”

The Woman, Galena spoke on, “You little friend was just unlucky, born to that woman-”

“ _SILENCE…”_

The voice was deep and heavy and sudden Preethi was scared. These people were not just odd, they were dangerous… and judging from the looks of all these women, the one in black… was very, _very_ dangerous…

The one in black sighed, “… I am sorry about her position… She will not fight as long as she is a child… that was the path I wanted for her. I will ensure it now…”

Preethi swallowed and tried to speak up again, “Can’t you… Can’t you make her normal?”

They shook their head, “No. I will not do that. The experiment will continue, as is. I suppose this was expected in some way… but I did not want this…”

Another sigh.

The one in black turned to one of the dark furred women, “Rena… take your sister and ensure that children are never put in the games again. Use torture if necessary.”

The woman, the one with eyes smiled, “Can we have a bite to eat?”

A shrug, “If it is available, then I have no problem.”

She smiled, “Suits me. Come, Una.”

The two furry women walked away. The one in black seemed to be thinking and then turned to the red skinned woman, “Anaphia… I believe you can heal?”

She shrugged, “A little. Most of my power is sealed, remember?”

They nodded, “Hm. Yes… well, help the girl; Whatever you can. Even if it’s just her arm.”

She nodded and moved over to Jennifer, and began to slowly unwind the bandage on her arm. Preethi wanted to protest, but she had no clue of what was going on.

“Galena…”

The one in black’s voice suddenly went deep again, and Japanese woman suddenly looked afraid.

“Galena… I will punish you later. Never speak out of turn again. Return home now. I have business to attend with Jesse…”

Jesse? Wasn’t that the name of Jennifer’s mother? What were they-

“…Uuuh…”

Preethi turned at the groan. The round, red woman, had removed most of the bandages and Jennifer looked… fine. No scratches, or marks anywhere… and she was waking up.

Preethi rushed up to Jennifer and caught hold of her shoulders. Jennifer’s eyes seemed slightly unfocused for a few seconds and then they saw Preethi and she smiled, “…Hey…”

Preethi let out a soft sob and smiled, “Hey…”

She glanced at her belly, and Jennifer did the same, “…I ate a wolf…”

Preethi shook her head, “I don’t care…” She hugged her softly and they remained silent in each other’s arms.

*

Jesse sat in her chair, counting the bills in her hand. She had made a decent pot, betting on her daughter. It was a bit annoying that, she had to give up her meal, but it was good to have leverage over her daughter.

Ah, coming to this town was the best thing that had happened to her…

She was going to make so much from now on… she’d have to train Jennifer a lot more… but, it would be worth it…

There was a soft tap on the door.

She glanced towards it and waited… nothing… probably just an animal…

Another tap.

She slowly rose from her seat and moved towards it… Who would it be this late? Police? Ha, what could they do as long as-

She opened the door and froze.

Outside… was not the outdoors. It was a massive stone hall. For some reason, she was stepping into a stone hall…

She saw a magnificent, grey smooth throne on the other end of the hall. On it sat a person, who had a black cloak, the writhed as if it was alive…

Ess.

She ran up to the throne, smiling, “Ess! It’s been so long!” Then she began to slow down, uncertainly.

He was not looking at her. He was looking down, and he seemed tired. She approached him slowly, “Ess?”

He suddenly spoke up, “Jesse… I remember when I gave you your power…”

She nodded, “So do I…”

He looked at her and he looked terribly sad, “You were a weak, sickly girl who couldn’t even leave her bed… You were mocked by your peers and hated by your parents who saw you as a drain of resources…”

She remained silent.

“I can only… I can only wonder… why you did this to your daughter…”

Her forehead furrowed, “What are you talking about-”

His face twisted with anger, “Your daughter… Jennifer… Bullied by her peers, hated by the adults of this town… abused by her own mother, you… You forced her to enter the games.”

She laughed awkwardly, “Come on, Ess, that was-”

“You used her for money… You used her for food… I can’t even believe that this escaped from my sight for this long… I had so many things to work out with my siblings… but still… this!”

She swallowed, “Now, Ess-”

“ _YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE!”_

Jesse cowered in fear, as Ess, exploded with rage, his cloak responding to his anger, writhing around the hall.

Then as quick as the anger arrived, it left and he began to breath softly, “Hah… this was my fault… I caused this girl’s suffering, when I trusted you to be responsible… but you were to power-hungry… you wanted everything… Hah… You were a failure… I can only hope your daughter’s a better result than you are…”

He smiled at her and shadows began to sneak towards her, “I have high hopes for her. Your daughter. That girl… Preethi, seems to be a good influence on her… let’s see how this goes…”

She felt the shadow grab hold of her as she tried to flee, biting into her wrists and ankles. She cried out in pain as she struggled to escape.

Ess slowly approached her, a hood over his head, speaking. His voice was different… older and… not exactly masculine… it was different..., “You were a problem before too… Eating too much… too many… it was a lot of trouble, but I let it pass, because… it wasn’t unexpected…”

He pulled back his hood and she screamed at the sight, “What the hell are you?! You-you aren’t even human!”

It laughed, “I never even claimed to be… Now… I’ll bet your hungry?”

*

Jennifer slowly walked home with Preethi by her side. She turned towards Preethi, “Are… are you sure you want to come with me?”

Preethi shrugged, “Your mom, promised that she wouldn’t eat me, unless you disobeyed her… I think I’ll be fine…”

As they both came to the house, they froze. The door was open…

They glanced at each other nervously before entering.

Once again, they froze. There was someone in the seat… but it was not Jesse.

It was the one in black. Preethi tensed and took hold of Jennifer’s arm, “Hold on…”

They looked up and saw the two of them and smiled, “Ah, Jennifer and Preethi! How lovely to see you two again! Are you feeling better? I hope you are.”

Preethi waved her hand, “Cut that out! What are you doing here? Who the hell are you?”

The person paused, “… Quite right… I never introduced myself… Please call me Ess Vee. I am the maker and owner of this town. I control a substantial part of what goes on within these borders. And it is wonderful to meet the both of you.”

They smiled kindly, and both Jennifer and Preethi blinked.

Jennifer spoke up first, “Ok… Whatever that was… What are you doing here?”

Ess smiled, “I had to talk with Jesse, your mother. You, see I felt like she was abusing her… status a bit, so I… taught her for a bit.”

That did not sound normal.

Ess placed a hat on his… or her head and smiled again, “Well, I think you’ll find her to be a much nicer person now.”

Preethi stepped forward, “Wait… where is she?”

Ess pointed her… or his cane to the basement, “She’s in that cage, she loves so much. Well… enjoy! ...By the way... You two make a lovely couple. I'm rooting for you!”

And then, Ess just... walked out.

Jennifer and Preethi glanced at each other and looked out the door and saw… no one… The road was empty...

They turned to the basement and glanced inside.

The single light was on.

In the cage, was Jesse... Sort of…

Her belly was swollen, and it looked strained; Something Jennifer had never seen before. Her body was covered in terrible burns. Her arms were tied to the bars of the cage, and were turning purple at the bound areas. Her breasts were swollen and red. Her eyes looked dark and glazed and she was panting heavily.

Hesitantly, they moved towards her, and Jennifer spoke up, “…Mum?”

She turned towards Jennifer and her eyes widened, “J-J-Jennifer! Oh… Oh… I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you! I-I-I’ll do whatever you want, dear… and Preethi! D-do you want to eat me? I’m so sorry for everything I did to you two!”

Their eyes widened in horror. She was completely and utterly… broken…

She was rambling on about being beaten and having enough money to survive for years but Jennifer and Preethi only stared.

They recalled when Jesse talked about the god who gave her this power…

Ess… Vee.

Whoever it was… it was no human.

But it was no god either.

It was something… worse.

Something dangerous.

Something they hoped they would never meet again.

Something…

…that was amused by their situation.

And it would watch them.

Forever.

And ever.

As long as this town stood.

Forever.

END of Chapter 5


	6. I Can't Hear The Music...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Short Chapter, for Peace, Love and Jazz...

I was… am, a Romantic.

From when I was young.

I’d dream of such lovely situations.

The One of my Dreams, coming for me.

My Soulmate, taking my hand.

Is that not something a child would dream of?

I had such high hopes and dreams…

I am a Romantic.

But I am ugly.

If you were to see me, then all you’d see would be a fat ugly… thing.

I hated myself.

I hated everything about me.

It wasn’t like I wanted to be ugly.

My mother was not ugly.

My father was not ugly.

Only me.

By some twisted fate, I was the ugly one in class.

The object of ridicule for others.

To make themselves feel better.

It broke me.

I tried to accept it.

But…

I cannot…

And so…

*

“This… is fucking depressing.”

Kalyn glared at the sheet of paper before me as I trembled before her, “You think this is good?” Her words stung me as she tore up the sheet.

I shrugged slightly at her words, “Well… I always fancied me-self as a bit of a poet…”

She bonked me on the head, “You don’t know the basics of grammar and you want to be fucking poet?”

I rubbed my head as she continued to rant on how I shouldn’t be so depressing. That poem was the first I had ever written, and looks like it would be the last.

Everything in the beginning was true. I am a romantic, and I am… not the best-looking person. And for a period, I was bullied, but I came to terms with my situation, thanks to Kalyn.

She was my friend… Despite the differences between us.

She sighed and sat down on my desk, “I don’t know why you want to write about stuff like that… Are you still being bullied?”

I shook my head.

She bonked me again, “Then why are you still writing about shit like this?”

I frowned inwardly. I liked hanging out with her, but there was a social hierarchy in school. A person like me wasn’t supposed to be with a person like her.

She said, she had once been bullied, but she had managed to avoid being bullied, by opening up to others and she wanted me to do the same.

I don’t doubt that she was bullied. But I know that there is a difference in circumstances.

Kalyn is… well, she’s a goddess. I’m a bottom feeder.

She was bullied by bottom feeders like me, so that they could feel better about themselves. I was bullied just because…. Because they could.

There was no reason behind my pain.

I looked back up at her with a fake smile plastered over my face, “I guess, I’m still getting out of my system.”

She sighed and shook her head, “If you say so… Well, try to draw instead. You’re good at art.”

I nodded at her words. She was kind, but she didn’t truly understand me… But that was fine. It was good enough that she tried.

“Hey… You like music?”

I blinked at her words, mildly puzzled, “I… I guess?”

She nodded, “There’s a couple of jazz groups, coming down to the bar, tonight… you know the one downtown? You wanna come with me?”

I frowned, “The Bar? But we’re-”

She waved her hand, “We’ll be adults in a year. Come with me, will you?”

I swallowed. She wanted me to come with her… I knew she had other friends… And she asked me… I nodded weakly, “O… Okay then…”

*

I sat outside the school, twiddling my fingers.

This… this was a bad idea.

I was a bottom feeder.

I shouldn’t be going with someone like her. People might bully for it… She might be inviting other friends… and I’d be even more humiliated…

Maybe she was just using me to show off what a “nice person” she was…

This was a bad idea…

I should just go home…

I was about to stand up, when I heard a soft clicking. I turned and saw someone… A man? He was wearing a full overcoat, that covered his body. The hat on his head concealed the face, above his nose. His shoes were very nice, and made the rhythmic click I was hearing. In one hand, he was holding a cigarette, in a rather fashionable, almost effeminate way… Was he gay?

I shook my head for assume such a stupid stereotype, and I didn’t notice him take a seat beside me.

He turned to me and smiled, “I’m sorry, I sat without thinking. Was this seat taken?”

His voice was rather high, and musical… the voice of a woman? Come to think of it, “he” had rather long hair…

I blinked again and gave him a weak smile, “No… No, not at all.”

He… or she… No, it was probably a ‘He’… He nodded and relaxed against the bench and I hesitated. I felt like if I stood now, it’d be because he sat down next to me…

“You seem troubled? Is something wrong?”

I turned to face him slowly. He wasn’t looking at me. He was looking ahead. His voice was relaxed and uncaring. As if, he didn’t really care if I answered him or not. He was just passing the time here… It was strange… I had never seen him before, but he felt like one… who might actually care about what I’d say…

No, he didn’t look like he’d care… He’d have an interest in what I had to say…

So… I told him about Kalyn. I told him, about my doubts. About friendship. About… everything.

He didn’t say anything, and even at the end, all he did was suck deeply from his cigarette and then he blew out a deep plume of smoke that enveloped his head, and all he said was, “Don’t you think, you’re overthinking this?”

And after he said that, he stood up and strolled away, just as Kalyn arrived.

*

I seemed like we were the only teenagers there. Everyone else was at least ten years older than us.

It felt so awkward that we were here, and I would have probably left had not been for two things; Kalyn was with me and the music had already started.

And it was beautiful.

Oh, I loved the music. It flowed over me like water and honey. I could just stay here and listen to this forever… this slow sweet tune… The sax and the mellow baritones. The sharp piano keys. The loud and gentle beats of the drums…

Oh… I was happy. For a short time, the entire world seemed to fade away. Nothing but me and… and…

I jumped when I felt something cold touch my cheek and I saw Kalyn holding a can of iced soda before me, with a soft smile on her face, “You’re enjoying this?”

I nodded as I took the can, and cracked the tab, smiling at the soft hiss, “I always liked jazz… It makes me feel safe…”

I slowly drank from the can, enjoying the feel of the bubbles on my tongue. There was heavy clouds of smoke in the air… I recalled that man who I talked to before.

“ _Don’t you think, you’re overthinking this?_ ”

Am I overthinking this?

I turned to Kalyn, and I felt a strange energy build in my gut as I spoke to her, “Why… why do you hang out with me?”

Kalyn frowned, “What?”

I jerked my head a little I spoke, “I… I’m so different from you… I don’t think we have any real similarities… and… Sometimes, I wonder if you’re just playing with me and… I get scared…”

I felt my voice die under Kalyn’s unwavering gaze. She didn’t say anything for a few seconds before sighing, “I guess, I expected nothing less from someone like you…”

She ran a hand through her hair, “You know… People like certain things… different things. Not all of us like the same thing… In fact, I don’t think any of us like the same thing. At least, not completely. We’re all unique in that way.”

I swallowed, “So… what do you like then?”

She turned to me and smiled, “… I dunno. I’m still finding that out for myself.”

And then her long neck bent gracefully, moving her face down to mine and I felt her soft lips brush across mine. It wasn’t a kiss. I wouldn’t call it that. It was just… just a touch. It was almost there, but not quite.  
  


Oh, I felt so hot… so very hot…  
  


Kalyn laughed, “Oh, look at you…” She brushed her hand over my cheek before taking my hand, “Shall we leave now?”  
  


I hesitated for a second before nodding.  
  
  
  


    I loved that jazz… I could have kept listening to it but… after that…  
  


 

        I couldn’t hear the music; My heart was beating too loud.

 

                                                                                               

                THE END


	7. Hunger on Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Halloween hits, the succubus Galena isn't too happy, for various reasons.   
> She's never really liked Halloween...  
> But maybe, this year things may turn out differently. 
> 
> After all, everyone loves a good treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a FETISH piece.  
> Some of the material may be disturbing to you.   
> This piece contains;  
> -Lesbianism  
> -Stuffing  
> -Liquid Bloating  
> -Micro Vore  
> -Macro Vore  
> -Abuse/Psychological Torture  
> -Breast Expansion  
> -Lactation  
> If any of this is remotely disturbing to you, please do not read it.

_WARNING: This Story contains Lesbianism, Stuffing, Liquid Bloating, Lactation, Abuse, and Micro & Macro Vore. If any of this disturbs you, do not read it._  
  
_NOTE: This story is part of my Mystery Town series. You do not need to read the rest of the series to understand this story, but if you are unfamiliar with the series and wish to read it, you can find a link to the rest of the series in the description._   
  


Galena leaned casually, in on the bench as she watched the tiny little children rush around the town joyfully, dragging their tired, parents around.

Halloween...

It wasn’t her favourite time of year. She hated watching such delicious morsels running around, with no way to gorge herself on them. She placed her thin pipe in her mouth and breathed deeply, and let out a thick plume of smoke.

Her stomach growled and she tskked in irritation. Where was Ess…

“Hello, sweet Galena.”

She jumped at the calm, velvety voice, and turned to see, Ess’s imposing figure, “H-Hey, Ess… What’s wrong?”

Ess glanced around and smiled softly, before moving and sitting beside her… Ohh… She could feel’s Ess’s power radiating off of it. Fuck… How powerful was this freak? She swallowed deeply and sat down beside Ess, sucking on her pipe again.

“That’s a  _Kiseru_ , isn’t it?”

She glanced at Ess and frowned, “Yes… What of it?”

Ess rubbed its chin before speaking again, “Why… Do you base so much of your image from Japan?”

Galena shrugged, “When I summoned on Earth, it was by this Japanese man. I spent most of my life there, before being sealed away… I’ve only been free for a few years now. Japan is what I know.”

Ess smirked, “You’ve adapted to modern life quite well.”

She smiled softly, “I take that as a compliment.”

Ess laughed and took of its hat, placing it on its lap, “You... You don’t like Halloween, yes?”

“…Yes.”

Ess nodded, “May I ask why?”

Galena pulled her pipe away from her lips and frowned, “Its… a Demon’s night.”

“Elaborate, please.”

Galena remained silent for a few seconds before speaking, “Demons… Well, some of the higher demons, specifically, get pretty strong, on this night… I don’t know how it works. Lesser demons, like myself… We don’t get stronger. We remain as weak as we are.” She glanced at her hand and curled it into a fist, “I… You know, what we Succubus are to other demons…”

Ess nodded, “If my memory serves me correctly… You all were, sex slaves?”

Galena winced. Damn it… why was this bastard always so direct… “Sort of… I think we were worse than that. Scum, below scum. I don’t like others taking advantage of me…”

“Is that why you don’t like me?”

Galena’s frown deepened, “I don’t dislike you… But I find it hard to like someone like you.”

“Someone like me?”

She nodded, “Yeah. You, with your unimaginable strength, and… and you chose to do this?” She gestured to the town, “I don’t understand you… I fear you… I respect you… I don’t hate you.”

Ess chuckled, “Well, that makes me feel very happy…” It stood up and kissed her on the forehead, “You know something… Children aren’t the only one to go out today… Some young people, have a habit of coming out, later… and some of them look positively…"  
  
 _Delicious_ …

*

Yvette laughed boldly with her friends as they roamed the streets. It was late. It was hard to find any little children at this time, not that they wanted to find any kids.

It was late. Time for “adults” Halloween! She and her pals, were going for a party. No simple trick-or-treat for them! According to rumours, it was supposed to be a rather “intimate” get together, and Yvette had gone through a break up a couple of weeks back. It was a mutual thing, but she enjoyed being the company of someone else…

She grinned softly to herself, as she shifted her coat. Her costume was not a “covering” one, and this coat was a bare minimum so she could walk in this cold weather… All of her friends had chosen something skimpy. They all intended to make the most of the night. Yvette’s costume was  _slutty_   _nurse_. A cliché perhaps, but a classic nonetheless.

There was bound to be someone who’d find her attractive in this outfit… She jumped on Holly’s shoulder. Holly was wearing a similar coat, but her costume was sexy cat. Another classic. In fact, that one had been Yvette’s first choice, but… she didn’t want to be a  _copycat._

Oh, shit, that would have been a great pun to make…

She glanced ahead, at her third friend, Justine. She was probably the most daring of them, and underneath her coat was a Leather Dominatrix get-up. The odd thing was… it wasn’t a costume. It was the real deal. Justine, was a known man-eater. Her record on cheating was with six guys at once. Along with that, she didn’t limit herself to men.

But she was a great person to hang out with.

The three of them, had been best-ies for years now. If she wasn’t with them, then she wasn’t with anyone. She felt the warm glow of light hit her body and she grinned again, as she gazed upon their destination. A large house, in the middle of town. Loud music was blaring from within it, and she could see teenagers dancing inside and outside the place. The heavy scent of alcohol surrounded the house like a dense fog. Yvette breathed in deeply, pushing out her already large chest, before breathing out and nodding happily.

She turned to Holly, “Let’s try and get lucky, eh?”

Holly grinned and kissed Yvette’s cheek, “You got it, girl!”

*

Ah… Shit.

There were, at least half a dozen slutty nurse, and twice that many sexy cats.

There were no other dominatrixes… damn that lucky bitch…

Yvette shifted uncomfortably. No one was really focused on her. She glanced at the plastic cup in her hand and frowned with distaste. She wasn’t fond of beer. It wasn’t her cup of tea, metaphorically speaking. She preferred a sweet wine… or strong whiskey. She was particularly fond of the latter. She didn’t have it often, but she rather liked it.

She glanced at the group of people before her. They were talking about something or the other, but she wasn’t really bothered. She wanted a private conversation. With someone… someone, mildly interesting.

She paused and tilted her head. What was that smell? Something… something sweet? No… not sweet, but tingly… She tilted her head upward and glanced around. She could hear something… the soft clack of wood, upon wood…

Who was that?

There was a woman. She wasn’t very tall, but she had a lovely… aura? That was the only word that seemed to fit. She was dressed in a rather short outfit. It wasn’t skimpy, but revealing. What was that outfit… a Japanese Kimono? Slutty Japanese woman? What an idea…

It looked good on her…

She had chains on her wrists, neck and ankle… SM? My, what a daring woman… She looked, very, very nice… She had a small, slim pipe in her left hand, that she was sucking on slowly. Her expression was one of relaxation, but her eyes, were darting through the crowd, looking at everyone.

Watching everyone…

Those dark, crimson eyes…

Yvette blinked as the fell on her, and didn’t move. Yvette could feel her body warming up, under that deep, deep gaze. What was wrong with her? She shifted nervously, and sipped her drink, before frowning with disgust. She forgot, it was beer…

The Woman smiled, enjoying the scene, and Yvette smiled in response, before swallowing. Maybe… maybe they could talk? She took a small step forward and then her body seemed to glide on its own.

“…Hi.”

“Hello.” The woman’s smile, was shimmered in the light. Did she lick her lips? Yvette suddenly felt her own lips, and licked them gently, before speaking, “I… I like your oufit.”

The Woman inclined her head once, and her long dark, raven-like hair, shifted softly, “Thank you. I made it myself.”

“O-Oh! You’re… You’re very talented…”

“Not really… I’m just lucky.” The Woman sucked in from the pipe and breathed out gently, the bluish smoke, enveloping Yvette. It wasn’t unpleasant… the faint flavour of cherry, washed over her body, caressing her like a lover would.

“I-I’m Yvette…”

“Galena”

“G-Galena? I-I’ve never heard a name like… like that… A-are you from out of town?”

The Woman smiled and nodded, “You could say that. But I’ve been here for the past few years.”

Yvette smiled. So… So, she lived here…

She felt a hard hand clap on her shoulder and she jumped and turned to see Justine, grinning at Galena, “Hey there. Who’s this delicious looking woman, and why haven’t I ever seen her before.”

Yvette frowned in irritation. She had just started to talk to her…

Galena suddenly spoke up, with a terribly seductive smile on her face, “Hello. I’m Galena. I was just talking to your friend, Yvette here—I assume you know each other—and, I normally don’t come out like this, so I you probably wouldn’t have seen me, before this…”

Justine nodded, with a similar smile, “I see. Well, perhaps, I could show you around sometime?”

Yvette sudden felt her voice burst from her throat, “I-I could help!”

Both Justine and Galena glanced at her. Justine was frowning, as if in irritation… Oh… Oh, did she just make a fool of herself-

“I’d like that.”

Galena’s soft, calm voice was like breath of fresh air, that drew both of them back to her. What was this woman? She was… She was…

Exhilarating…

Yvette felt Holly slide in next to her, the soft costume, tickling her bare arm, “Looks like you two are having fun…” She extended her hand to Galena with a simple smile, “Hi. I’m Holly. I’m the friends with Yvette and Justine. I heard, your name was Galena? Real interesting! I never heard a name like that.”

Galena held out her own hand, with the same soft smile, “I’ll take that as a compliment.” As her hand moved, the chains jingled softly… Real metal… Her hand had a slightly limp look to it, but as she gripped Holly’s hand, there was a subtle strength to it. Her long, red nails, lightly grazed against Holly, and Holly’s face flushed red. Galena’s smile widened slightly, as her eyes travelled over the three friends, “I must say, it is a great pleasure, that I could meet the three of you tonight…”

Galena’s pipe slowly travelled back to her mouth and she took a deep breath, while the three friends stood in silence. A great pleasure? All three of them? What was she… What was she…

Yvette let out a small yelp, as Galena suddenly stretched out, entwining her limbs around Yvette’s neck. Galena’s movements were like velvet, and her words were like honey, “You know… I’ve been looking for someone to spend the night with… Someone who can satisfy me… My hunger…”

Yvette glanced to her sides, and everything seemed to spin, when she saw Galena, holding Holly’s hands, and Galena whispering in Justine’s ear. Both of her friends were bright red, and looked as if they were going to melt any second. Yvette could hear Galena’s whispering to them as well… What was… what was going on?

“I… Want you… I want all of you… ”

All of them?

“Come with me… All of you… Come with me, and you won’t ever regret it… You’ll be… loved. I’ll love you, like no other would… You’ll be in so much pleasure, that… no one… No one… will ever take you there again… Everything you want… everything you  _need_ …I’ll give it to…”

“Just take my hand… and come with me.”

Yvette could feel her emotions churning in the pit of her stomach, near her groin… She could see her friends, smiling like they were in a dream… She hadn’t considered loving a girl… She hadn’t… she hadn’t considerd…

Those beautiful small horns on Galena’s head… Those dark, red eyes…

She smiled softly and took Galena’s soft, burning hand.

She hadn’t considered loving a Demon.

*

Yvette glanced around the room. It was a big room… There was one very, very big bed, and many,  _many,_ “toys”

Wow…

She rubbed her bare arms, and glanced down at her nude body. Her bare groin felt cold… Why did she shave today? She glanced at her friends, who looked similar to herself. They were bare too. That felt reassuring.

Galena hadn’t changed her own outfit. She remained in her kimono, as she walked through the room. She was lighting, small jack-o-lanterns all over the room, with a kindly smile. The lanterns were floating in the air… it was unnerving…

“I don’t like Halloween…”

Yvette didn’t say anything at Galena’s sudden statement. But Holly did.

“What? Why?”

Galena paused and turned towards the three nude girls, with a soft smile, “It reminds me of a time… when I was weaker.”

She slowly glided towards the three girls, and once again, Yvette could see three of her, each one embracing a different girl, and the same words echoing from those three, beautiful mouths, “Now, then… Let’s begin. Shall we?”

*

Justine could feel her skin tremble underneath Galena’s fingers. What was with this woman? She was… so… powerful?

Justine had never felt anyone like this before. It was intoxicating and addicting. Like there was some hidden power in her body that drew out every bit of lust from her victims.

Galena massaged Justine’s belly, glancing at her abdomen, before speaking softly, “Your stomach… is quite nice… But you lack other assets… Is that why you went for such a strange outfit, earlier?”

Justine blinked, and then felt her face flush red. Galena was not wrong. Despite Justine’s reputation as a man-eater, she had an oddly small bust, and rear. Her waist, was the one thing she had that stood out slightly, and only slightly. She chose outfits that accentuated that fact. Without them… She would look…

Galena lightly touched Justine’s shoulder, and narrowed her eyes, “Turn for me, would you?”

Justine swallowed and nodded, turning slowly, her hands still on her chest.

“Lower those hands.”

Justine obeyed silently. This wasn’t like her… She was used to controlling others, but… Galena felt so strong… If she tried to disobey her… The thought made her shake.

“Are you cold?”

Justine shook her head.

“You’re nervous?”

Justine shook her head again.

“…Are you scared?”

Justine hesitated, then nodded.

“Scared of what? You have the scent of experience around your body… Sex isn’t new to you… Are you scared of me?”

Another nod.

Then there was silence. Justine swallowed again. Her throat was so dry… Had she upset Galena? She didn’t want to upset her… She felt… no, she knew that if she was pushed away now, she’d never feel… it… She didn’t know what she’d feel, but she knew it would be… like nothing she had ever felt before…

Justine suddenly yelped, as Galena’s slim white arms wrapped around her, and she could feel Galena’s lips near her ear. Those soft delicate lips, like beautiful peaches… They were brushing her ear… They were slightly damp, and they were making her ear wet… They were so warm…

“You don’t have to be scared of me… Just accept me… Trust me…”

Justine felt her knees going weak, as Galena’s lips curved into a smile, and those same lips then bit down gentle on the soft ear they were teasing.

Justine’s legs literally gave way beneath her, but Galena’s arms, prevented her from falling, as she slumped against Galena’s ample bosom.

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

Galena laughed softly, “You don’t have to be… Just entrust yourself to me…”

“Entrust… myself… to you?”

Justine glanced behind, staring at Galena’s kind face and smiled shakily, “…Like a doll.”

Galena’s eyes widened, along with her grin, “Yeah… Yeah, like a doll.”

Justine smiled sleepily, “You’ll… treat me well?”

Galena nodded and stroked her gently, “Of course, of course. Now, come. Come to my hand… Come, my little doll.”

Justine nodded and felt her body go limp as she fell into Galena’s hand. It felt so nice to be held in Galena’s massive hand. So safe and warm… Like she didn’t have to worry about anything.

Galena chuckled and tickled Justine’s chin, “How does that feel?”

Justine shifted, and giggled softly, “…safe…”

Galena smiled and held out something with her fingers. Justine frowned staring at the small object… A seed?

“It’s a pumpkin seed. I believe, you humans roast them and eat them at this time of year.”

Justine smiled and nodded. She was particularly fond of them…

“Do you want me to feed you?”

Justine swallowed, and wiped her mouth. She could feel drool drip from her small chin, as she nodded. She felt so hungry…

She opened her mouth and Galena giggled placing the massive seed, at Justine’s lips. It was the size of an orange… No, she was a doll, now. This was normal… She opened her mouth and felt the massive seed, being pushed into her maw, whole. It was rather rough… and hard to swallow… it took some effort.

She ended up gagging and her throat felt sore, as the entire seed slide into her belly. Oh… It felt so solid… and hard…

Galena gently touched Justine’s throat. Her face was one of utter care and sympathy, as she spoke, “Did that hurt?”

Justine swallowed and shook her head, smiling, “Not… Not really. It felt… It felt really nice… I can feel it in my belly…”

Galena smiled, “That’s good… That’s really good… But I think you’re still hungry, aren’t you?”

Justine nodded. She was very hungry right now… She had never felt this hungry before, in her life… It was like there was… something growing inside her, that was craving more… and more…

Galena pulled anther seed out and glanced at it, “Let’s make this easier for you to swallow, hm?”

And then she pushed the tiny seed into her mouth, and smiled down at Justine, before kissing the tiny girl, on her lips, forcing the saliva covered seed, to move smoothly, down her throat and into her belly.

Justine, was struggling to hold onto Galena, as massive amounts of saliva dripped past her lips… It tasted so good… She wanted to swallow every drop… It was maddeningly sweet, and sour, and bitter, and spicy… and everything. It was everything. She could feel the seed, slip was her lips, and into her belly, but she didn’t want the kiss to stop… She loved this giantess… This giantess who loved her… as her doll…

Galena pushed Justine away from her lips and smiled softly, as Justine let out a soft, “Ah.” Galena poked Justine’s belly a few times, “Well, look at this…”

Justine frowned and glanced down at herself, and blinked at her mildly distended belly. It looked like she was pregnant… She reached down and rubbed her belly, and felt the sticky fluid drip from her face, and slosh in her belly.

“Doesn’t it feel good?”

Justine swallowed and nodded, “B-but… my… my figure…”

Galena frowned and gripped Justine in her massive hand and lifted her up to eye level, “Your figure?”

Her grip tightened over Justine’s body and Justine winced in pain, “Ah… Ah! It-it hurts!”

Galena suddenly released her grip, and Justine scrambled to hold onto Galena’s hand, lest she fall to the ground. She glanced at the pale giantess and her eyes widened, staring at Galena’s open maw. What… what?

Galena’s long, sharp tongue extended from her mouth, and began to run up and down Justine’s tiny body as she squealed. That wonderful scent… this delicious feeling… Justine felt herself melt with pleasure. This was… this was… She gripped the tip of Galena’s tongue with her small hands and shoved it into her mouth and began to suck on it, drinking more of that beautiful fluid. She understood. Her figure, didn’t matter… Nothing mattered… Just this pleasure… this pleasure…

She kept drinking. As much as she could hold. As long as she could hold her breath. When she broke away from Galena’s tongue, her belly was twice as big, and her body was covered with that delicious liquid.

Galena’s smile was like some benevolent god’s, “See? Does your figure matter at all?”

Justine shook her head, weakly.

Galena reached out gently and massaged Justine’s belly with her other hand. Her hand felt warm. She could feel a warm liquid pool in her palm, underneath Justine… “You came?”

Justine nodded slowly.

“Did I give you what I promised?”

“…Yes.”

“Are you happy?”

“…Yes…”

Galena smiled. It was a dark smile. The smile of a predator, who’s prey has given up.

Justine shifted uncomfortably in Galena’s palm. She wanted that pleasure again… She wanted that feeling. But nothing felt right. Nothing. It all felt unnatural. She was never going to feel that again… She felt tears stream from her face as she turned to Galena.

Just staring at that smiling face, Justine knew. She knew that she would never feel this way again. Galena would not pleasure her again. No matter what she did, for her, Galena did this for her own amusement… Not out of compassion. Or generosity. Demons were not like that.

Demons would be paid for their services. Justine rubbed her swollen belly, feeling Galena’s spit and those seeds slosh around inside her. She closed her eyes and felt tears run from her face.

Time for the payment.

Galena’s tongue once again moved, like a serpentine life form, wrapping around the girl gently, rubbing her body softly. Justine could feel the hunger in those movements. It was a distinct living force. She felt the tip of Galena’s tongue tickle her, between her legs.

Oh… Oh… this feeling… it was not the same… but it felt so… so good….

She felt herself being lifted into the cold damp air, and her body went limp. Oh… She felt herself move closer to that dark maw, and she didn’t move.

Galena chuckled in her chest staring at that limp doll.

Justine closed her eyes, as she enter Galena’s mouth.

Galena smiled with pleasure, as Justine became a lump travelling down her throat.

Justine didn’t move as she slide down into Galena’s belly.

Galena grinned with amusement, as she rubbed her belly, that now held the girl; Her meal. There was a gentle swell. Nothing great. Nothing noticeable. But it was there.

Justine shifted in that warm damp sack. She could feel the warm liquid pool around her body… She closed her eyes and remained immobile.

After all, she didn’t have anything else to do.

*

Holly shivered as Galena stared at her.

The way Galena was watching her… Was unnaturally menacing…

“You’re a virgin?”

Holly blinked at Galena’s comment, and then felt goosebumps rise on her skin, as Galena’s eyes burrowed into her soul.

Galena placed her hand under chin and then leered forward, “No… Not just a virgin… You pretend that you’re not one. Your friends don’t know the truth do they? But you want your lie to become the truth, don’t you?”

Holly blinked, “How-How did you…?”

Galena frowned, “My lord… you disgust me.”

Huh?

“I never understood why humans have such odd taboos on sex. Oh, it’s unholy. Oh, if you’re a virgin, you’re lame. My word, you all disgust me.” Galena spoke slowly, as she slowly peeled off her outfit, “People like you… You think sex is so great. Well, Sex is fun. It feels wonderful, but, you haven’t missed anything if you are a virgin. You haven’t lost anything either. I hate liars… I really do…”

She reached out and pinched Holly’s chin as the girl trembled, “So… I think I’m going to punish you…”

What? Holly fell to her knees, in fear. Galena wasn’t that big… and she didn’t look very strong… so why? Why did she feel… No, why did she know that she had no way to fight her?

Holly felt the dark ropes bind her arms and legs slowly, and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. She felt the sweat drip from her face, as they mingled with her tears. 

Galena grabbed the bound girl and pulled her close, frowning, “Hm. You know… I do understand that social pressure made you want to fit in… I know that people shouldn’t really be held accountable for all their foolish mistakes… But…” Her frown twisted into a sadistic grin, “I really want to hurt someone today.”

She raised her hand and Holly glanced at the object in it. A pumpkin? No, a Jack’o’lantern. A small one. It was perhaps a bit smaller than a grapefruit. She had seen small pumpkins before. She saw children using them as practice lanterns, but this one was intricately carved. The dark smile on its face, felt almost alive; the dark flame within made it… it felt like it was moving.

Galena, placed her free hand on Holly’s abdomen and sighed, “You know… you remind me of myself, back when I was young… Trapped. Weak. Alone. Afraid. Subject to the whims of those above you… and honestly, I don’t pity you. Because, I know just how much fun this is.”

Her hand shifted to Holly breast, and Galena’s fingers gripped her pale nipple and Holly cried out in pain, and just as her mouth opened, the pumpkin flew down her throat, flame and all.

Holly’s eyes bulged as her throat widened and contracted as the pumpkin slide down into her belly and coughed, wildly as it settled in her gut. Her belly distended in an odd shape, as the single pumpkin sat calmly inside her. The flame had not died. No, instead it continued to emit its eerie glow, that penetrated the skin of her stomach. 

Galena sighed happily and reached out slowly, rubbing the small orb, delicately, “Now, this… Don’t you think this is beautiful? This… This shape. This glow. This sensation. Doesn’t it feel… blissful? Orgasmic, even?”

Holly shook her head, her eyes not leaving the slight of her belly. What happened? She swallowed a pumpkin? Whole? Why was it still glowing? What was it still whole? Why didn’t it hurt? She swallowed and shifted, feeling the object move in her belly. No pain? What was…

She swallowed. She could feel her blood vessels throb against the relief of her stomach. Oh… Ohh… Oh, it did feel good. Not painful, but not pleasurable. But it felt good. She swallowed again, as Galena pulled her hands away, and she watched the woman sigh, “But this… this isn’t enough, is it?”

Galena gripped the girl’s head with both hands, one hand on her chin, and the other on the top of her head, and she pulled the girl close and forced her lips on her. Holly’s eyes widened, as she felt Galena’s tongue explore her mouth. It… it felt so long. And cold… and thin… it didn’t feel human… She could see those small black horns on Galena’s head, slowly grow, as the kiss grew in pressure.

Oh, this kiss…. It felt so nice… but it hurt… It hurt! It burnt, and it froze, and… and oh, god… Oh god! It hurt, but it was such a delicious pain.

Galena broke the kiss and grinned down at the girl, and Holly could only tremble in fear. Galena had changed. So much. Her horns, had grown to the size of bull horns. Her teeth were abnormal and sharp. She watched that long, sharp tongue dance over those terrible teeth and those black lips. Her fingers were tipped with white claws of bone, and those slender limbs now bore muscles of unnatural thickness. Oh… Oh… those wonderful soft breasts… they were bigger, and softer, but they carried some demonic sense around them. Dark veins pulsed over her entire body.

And those dark, dark red eyes… oh… Oh… Holly felt like was going to be eaten by those eyes alone.

Galena tossed back her long, black hair and let out a relaxed sigh, “I didn’t expect to gain so much power from a virgin like you… My lucky day, I guess… well, it is Halloween.” Her voice was no longer, high and teasing. It was deep, guttural and powerful. Like the voice of a true demon.

Holly trembled with fear, “P-please… D-don’t hurt me…”

Galena laughed. It was a dark cruel laugh, that carried no mercy or hope. She continued to chuckle, as she slowly pulled down the top of her kimono, revealing those terrible, yet beautiful breasts. She gripped Holly’s hand, and she winced, under the pressure, fearing her hand would break. Galena then gripped the back of Holly’s head and pushed Holly’s face over one of nipples.

Huh? Was she… Was she trying to smother her?

She tried to move away from the breast, but Galena held her there in an iron grip. Then she felt the liquid trickle against her face… that familiar scent… Milk. No, it was a little different… but it smelt very sweet… She opened her mouth, and felt the fluid drip in… Oh, it was very nice…

She hesitated for a second, before placing her lips firmly on that soft nipple and continued to suck, like a baby. Oh… Oh, this was delicious… How? How had she lived without this? It was sheer bliss… She continued to drink. She could feel it in her belly. She wanted more. She wanted it all. Every drop. It was hers. She wanted it! She could feel her breasts grow in response to the milk. She could feel her own nipples grow sore, as the milk began to push out, from her now swollen breasts. Normal milk. Not this divine fluid that Galena was feeding her.

Galena gripped Holly’s hair tightly and pulled the girl away, with a “Ah!” and Holly flew back, with milk and spittle dripping from her lips. No… No, more! She need more!

She fell on the floor and felt her massive, swollen belly slosh over her. Wha-? She glanced her own belly. It was the size of an exercise ball, no, maybe bigger… And it was moving, heavily… And it hurt…

But that pain didn’t matter. She twisted her head to Galena, and she could feel the desperation radiate from her own body, “P-Please! More! I-I need more!”

Galena bent her neck, sighed irritably. There was a soft ‘crack’ and she straightened her neck, with another sigh, She strolled over to Holly’s immobile body and placed her foot over her belly, and Holly groaned in pain.

“You want more of my milk?”

Holly nodded weakly.

“Hm” Galena nodded and kicked Holly once, and the girl, immediately vomited, coughing painfully on the ground, as the thick white fluid spilled from inside her. Oh… No… Holly stuck out her tongue, and tried to weakly, lap up the fluid. Oh.. oh, it was foul… but it was addictive… she needed it…every… every drop…

Galena gripped Holly by the scruff of her neck and pulled her up, as Holly gagged painfully. She stared at the Demon’s terrible grin and shivered in fear, pain and desire. She could feel everything on her body, even the drops of sweat and milk that were falling from her body.

“You’re in pain, aren’t you?”

Holly nodded.

Galena reached out with her free hand and began to tease Holly’s nipple, “Does this feel nice?”

She nodded again.

She gripped the breast and squeezed it painfully, “Does this hurt?”

Another nod.

“But, doesn’t it feel good?”

“Another nod.

Galena grinned, “You’re in so much pain, aren’t you?”

No response. It was obvious.

“But, you like this pain, don’t you?

Holly hesitated, then nodded.

Galena’s grin widened, “Perfect…” She drew out the word, nice and slow. She opened her mouth and began to suck on Holly’s breast, drawing the milk from the painfully engorged breast, before pulling away and wiping her chin, “Heh. Not bad. You’re not bad. I’ve had worse. Alright then. I’ll give you more.”

More? Holly looked up hopefully.

“More pain. That pain you hate. That pain… that pain you crave.”

Her jaw dislocated and her mouth opened unnaturally wide and Holly’s eyes widened, as her entire body was shoved into Galena’s mouth and down into her belly.

She tumbled for a second, before landing in a damp sack… her stomach? She could feel various acids, leaking from the wall… Ah… Ah! It hurt! No… No! She didn’t want to die! She began to struggle wildly. No, please! Ah! It hurt! She screamed, in pain. No more pain… No more…

But it felt so good.

And she continued to scream and cry, as her body was burnt, in pain and pleasure. Pain and pleasure, that would carry her to the end…

*

Yvette frowned, as Galena scrutinized her.

“I don’t know what to do with you.”

Yvette blinked at those words, “…What?”

Galena tilted her head, “Correction. I can think of several things to do with you. But I don’t know what really fits…” She closed her mouth and then muttered softly, “I could just eat you…”

Yvette swallowed, hesitating to speak, but deciding to follow her gut, “Um…”

“Hm? What?”

Yvette shifted nervously in place, “I… I just wanted to be close to someone…”

Galena frowned, “You wanted to be loved?”

Yvette shook her head, “Just… Just physical company.”

Galena smirked in disgust, “I don’t do ‘cuddling’. Not unless the pay is decent…” Then her smirk changed to a smile, “But, I think I have an idea… Do you like candy?”

Yvette blinked again, “huh? Um, yeah. I guess. Sure.”

Galena nodded and pulled back her sleeves, “Good. Very good.” She moved to the side and pointed to the bed, “After you then.”

Yvette nodded and slowly moved to the bed. She didn’t want to take large steps, not when she had nothing covering her body. It felt wrong… She sat on the bed and glanced back at Galena and then felt her face flush red.

She was stripping. Galena was stripping. Yvette watched as if in a trace, watching the clothes fall from Galena’s body… First, the  _Obi_  cord, then the  _Obi_ , itself. She watched Galena opened the Kimono… Oh, she wasn’t wearing undergarments… Galena seemed to float towards her, her open kimono, hanging from her sexy, sinuous body as a revealing robe. It concealed the very tips of her breasts, hiding them like precious stones that were too much for the world, and  _that_ …

…that…

That made Yvette so horny.

As she moved, Yvette could see Galena’s body sway like a snake; hypnotizing her. She could feel Galena’s arms coil around her body, massaging her. Like so many snakes… They were cold. And so smooth. There were so many… Gripping her and squeezing her soft flesh, making her wince in pain, but causing her to flush with desire.

Oh yes… She could feel Galena all around her body. Every limb was Galena. Every touch was from Galena. Every lick, sigh, laugh, bite… Everything was Galena. And Yvette was being washed away in this torrent of passion.

Huh? She felt Galena’s hand play with her mouth. What was she…? There was something sweet… Like strawberry… Candy?

She blinked and pulled back and stared down at the hand before her. It was covered in spit, but in between two fingers, was a small round piece of candy. The faint smell of sugar and strawberry wafted up to her nose.

It was just a candy… She felt rather puzzled. Halloween themes, perhaps? She jerked her head once. She could roll with that. She smiled and placed her lips around those two fingers again and began to suck on them deeply. Oh, this was a nice idea. It felt good…

She felt Galena’s fingers part and the candy slipped from them, falling down Yvette’s throat. Yum… She smiled and glanced down and then she paused. In another hand, was another small round piece of candy; this one bright orange. Another one? Yvette hesitated for a second before shrugging and placing the fingers and candy in her mouth, repeating the process.

It felt strange that Galena was repeating this process… But, it wasn’t unpleasant. It felt nice to have Galena around her like this. Perhaps she was just accustoming herself to the idea of ‘loving’. Yvette smiled happily. Yes, that had to be it-

She felt the Candy slip down her throat again, and this time, she felt her throat struggle to push it down, and ended of bursting into a fit of coughs. Oh, that was… Unexpected… She smiled weakly, as she glanced at Galena, and then felt everything halt.

So many pieces of candy… She stared at all those slender hands, that were caressing her body, rubbing against her gently, almost lovingly. Every single one of them held a piece of candy. Some held chocolate. Some pieces were bigger than others, and others were much smaller, but every single hand held something sweet.

Yvette smiled weakly, “G-Galena, w-wait-”

She felt one hand shove against her mouth, forcing another piece of sweet sugar into her body. It was not painful. Not in the slightest. No, if anything, it felt good. She enjoyed the sweet flavour washing over her body. She enjoyed those hands; those delicate fingers, teasing her body. Her mouth.

Oh, it felt good. It felt very good…

She felt those delicate hands, tease her bare pink nipples, rubbing damp pieces of sweet against them. She could see Galena’s head emerge from that tangle of limbs, and gently she began to lick that bare breast. Oh… Ohhh… Yvette felt her eyes roll into her skull, and she let head loll backwards, in delight. She sucked on the fingers in her mouth, deeply enjoying their unique flavour.

She winced, as Galena bite down on her breast softly. She began to pant deeply, as Galena pulled on her breast, with her sharp teeth. She felt the pit of her belly burn with desire, as Galena toyed with her, like… like…

“Ohh…”

She felt Galena grip her breast painfully, and then she cried out in pain and pleasure, as her nipple widened, like some tiny mouth, sucking in the hard, beautiful sugar that Galena offered, pulling the sweet within her body. What… How…? She could feel the unnatural lump within her body… was this a dream?

She moaned in pleasure, as Galena offered a small square of chocolate to her belly. Literally. She could feel Galena’s slender fingers, teasing her belly button, forcing it to widen, and then, ‘feeding’ her belly… and it felt terrible. But at the same time, it felt good. No matter what Galena did, no matter how unnatural, it seemed, it always became… irresistible…

“My, my… Look at you now…”

Yvette frowned and glanced down at her body. Oh… She poked her massive belly, feeling the pieces of toffee and candy shift within her body. Her breasts, were sagging, due to the weight of the sweets within them… Oh, it hurt… But, as always… it was good… It was a delicious pain…

Galena seemed to pull herself back to her figure, and chuckled softly, “My, my… Was this what you expected?”

Yvette opened her mouth, and felt her words slip out in a mumble, “N… No…”

Galena frowned, “Oh… But, was it acceptable?”

Yvette nodded weakly, “Oh. Oh, yeah…”

Galena laughed calmly, and Yvette could see relief in her eyes, “I see… Well, that’s good… That’s very good… Well, then… Let’s move to the final act, yes?”

“F…Final act?”

Galena nodded, pinching Yvette’s chin with her fingers, “Oh yes. You wanted to be close to someone, didn’t you?”

Yvette nodded, hesitantly.

Galena’s grin was not human… It was demonic… It was powerful… It was lustful.

“Well, then… Do you think I can fill that role?”

Another nod.

“Oh, perfect…  _Perfect_ … Then… You can stay with me forever…”

Yvette felt Galena’s soft, delicate lips, shifted around her swollen form, pulling Yvette’s fat body down into her belly. Oh… Oh… It felt odd… But this warmth… and this closeness… She shifted softly, within Galena’s gut, uncertain about her own position, and choices.

Was this right? Was this wrong?

She wasn’t sure. She had no way of being sure.

All she knew was that… She was closer to someone, than she had ever been before.

And that was all she wanted.

*

 

Galena rubbed her belly, peacefully, as she placed her  _Kiseru_  in her mouth and sucked deeply. Small, and large Jack ‘o’ Lanterns, had been set up all around her, that created a rather peaceful ambiance.

That had been a rather pleasant meal… Fitting of Hallow’s eve. She glanced down at her gut. It had shrunk in size from before, but it was still rather large, but it was much softer, after all three girls had digested. The fresh air, and the night sky helped her relax, as the only sounds around her was the crickets and the gurgles from her belly.

“Heya~”

Galena winced at the new voice and twisted her head, to the short demon with the large breasts, “Ugh… What are you doing here, Trish? You know that you’re not allowed here.”

Trish frowned and stuck out her tongue, “Buu~ What’s wrong with me coming to see, my favourite succubus?”

“Leave. Now.”

Trish laughed, “Come on! We’re not even in the town right now! Ess, won’t even know a thing!”

Galena smirked, “Ess knows. Ess, always knows.”

Trish paused, putting on a show of thinking, “You know… You’re probably right about that. But, don’t worry!” She raised her arms in a ‘peace’ symbol, “I’m just here to hang out! No pranks or games today!”

Galena frowned and placed her  _Kiseru_  in her mouth once more, drawing in her breath, “…Do I have your word, on that?”

Trish nodded, “On my Mother’s long, long life.”

Galena stared at the other demoness for a few seconds before sighed and shifting to the side, “Fine. Don’t bother me.”

Trish laughed and plopped herself beside Galena with a small laugh, “Soooo… Looks, like you’ve had a good time tonight, hm?”

Galena smiled softly, “…Yes. I would say I did.” She rubbed her belly fondly, as another soft gurgle emanated from it.

Trish turned to Galena, glancing at her swollen gut, “Do you… mind if I…?”

Galena shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

Trish grinned and placed her small hands on Galena’s belly, massaging it, “Oh… Oh, wow… How many did you eat?”

“Three. Women.”

“Only three?”

“I’m not a big fan of overindulgence.”

Trish nodded, resting her head on Galena’s belly, “…I’ve been having fun myself, recently… I had a lot of fun with all this actors and stuff… and I knocked up my Girlfriend, and I’ve been having a lot of fun feeding her…”

Galena nodded vaguely, “Nice…”

Trish grinned, snuggling with Galena’s belly, “Yeah. Yeah, it is nice.”

“Sometimes… we just need to sit back and relax… Eat a few people, and just take in the world, around us.”

Trish nodded, glancing around, “Yeah… I really admire you, Galena.”

Galena smirked once again, “Hm. I’m not sure how I feel about that…”

“You can take it as you want.”

Galena paused and then laughed, “Spoken, like a high demon!” She reached down with her free hand and gently patted Trish’s hair, as the little Demon purred happily.

Galena frowned softly, before muttering, to herself, almost, “I… I really didn’t like this day in the past… but…” A soft smile passed over her face, and she turned back and stared into the clear, dark night sky. Oh, how nice everything was on Earth… How nice it was to be strong, among the weak…

“I think I can get used to it now.”

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galena is my character from the Mystery Town series! She's a succubus, that just loves sex and vore, and she really enjoys mixing things up with her powers!
> 
> You can find Galena's Bio here: https://sv-writer.deviantart.com/art/Galena-OC-Bio-679866019
> 
> Trish, is a short but big-breasted demoness, that revels in mischief and chaos! She belongs to my friend, DeliciousTFs. You can find them on DeviantArt.
> 
> Please talk to the respective owners if you want to use these characters.


	8. Pain of Hunger and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shahnea doesn't want to eat people.   
> She has to, but she doesn't want to. 
> 
> So, what's she going to do when she meets two, delicious looking girls, in a demon infested forest?  
> And they just seem so appetizing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a Festish Story. Some of the Material would be disturbing to some.  
> This story contains:  
> -Non-Consentual Hard Vore  
> -Oviposition  
> -Lesbianism  
> If any of this disturbs you, please do not read this.

Shahnea toyed with the small ring on her hand. The small gem on it sparkled in the sun, the glare making her wince.

It was not a particularly special looking ring. Nor was it very fancy.

But it had a very important purpose.

She rubbed her tail gently, as her new clutch of eggs developed within her womb. No one could see her tail, as long as she had this ring on. That was what Ess said. She trusted Ess. A powerful and dangerous person, but Ess, was trustworthy.

Her stomach growled softly, and she sighed in pain. Her last meal had been a week ago. With Jano's help she had caught, dozens and dozens of fish. Her belly had been more than bulging at the end of it.

She wanted to do that again, but Jano said it was too much effort and said she should just eat.. eat a...

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to eat a human person. People... People... were different. Their sense of self and their nature... they were different from animals... She couldn't bring herself to eat one like that.

She gripped the end of her tail and flopped on the ground with a heavy sigh. She hugged her tail, like a stuffed toy and then without her hands, she bit a blade of grass and chewed it slowly.

Maybe she... maybe she should go and find some other animals... Deer, could suffice... She rose up and dusted herself off before rubbing her belly a few times. Despite how much it disgusted her, she could help it...

It felt so good, when she ate something...

Or someone.

*

The smell of fresh pine needles was intoxicating, so much so that Mia kept on taking deep breaths, grinning at the notion that she was addicted to the overpowering scent of the wild. Tugging at her backpack straps, she turned to see Olivia clambering up the slight rise behind her, the taller girl panting slightly as a few droplets of sweat oozed down her tan forehead.

"Fuck… This thing is rockier than I remembered" she huffed, moving her backpacks position on her shoulders as they book gazed across the valley. It was huge, outcrops of pale stone, rising up higher than buildings, amidst the thick carpet of tall pine trees and shrubbery that clung to the dry dirt. Birds cooed in the trees while the hot sun beat down on them from overhead.

"Looks pretty damn special though, doesn't it" Mia asked softly, running her eyes over every fold and feature in the terrain. "You'd think a place this beautiful would be more popular?"

Olivia shrugged, removing a small energy bar from her pocket and stuffing it into her mouth with gusto. "Everyone just talks shit about wild animals and all the bear attacks you get out here. I mean...have you even seen a bear round here?"

"Nope!" her friend replied, taking on some water before that started off along the stony ridge. She pointed a soft brown finger down at the valley floor, talking as she went. "There should be a pretty good place to camp for tonight. It'll take a while to get down there, but there should be some water body or something, that we can stop at"

"Cool…" confirmed Olivia, following in her footsteps.

*

Shahnea, slowly slithered through the forest, glancing at her tail and then at her ring constantly.

A human… That’s what she apparently looked like right now. A human.

Her prey.

She groaned again, this time gripping her head. She hated that she had to eat humans… It was all her mistake… She shouldn’t have tried out that experiment on herself.

She let out a deep sigh and glanced around. She needed something to distract herself… She glanced at a bush, and noticed the wild berries on it, before plucking a few, and tossing them in her mouth.

Ugh. Sour.

But nice.

She plucked a few more, before continuing on her way, tossing them into her mouth slowly. She liked humans. As humans, not as food. Sure, they tasted great, but she preferred talking to them. Some of them were rather nice.

Hm? She glanced at her hands and sighed, as she tossed the last berry in her mouth. She wanted more… And some water… Wasn’t there as a small stream nearby?

*

The rushing of water against stones and grit rang in the ears of the two girls as they made their way through the brambles and thicket. Mia watched fish swim about in the tiny eddies and currents, snacking off berries she plucked from bushes, unaware of the abandoned tents buried beneath the thickets close to her feet; a hidden testament to the hidden demons that inhabited this valley.

Olivia sat herself down on the side of the river, opening up her water-bottle and taking a deep drink before she started to fill it back up from the clear water beside the stream. Grinning at its sweet taste, she pointed to a patch of shade, clear of underbrush beneath a few bowed trees. "Good stuff this is,now how about we put the tent down over there?" she asked.

Mia nodded, removing her pack and starting to undo the straps to remove their tent. "Good idea, now come over here and help me get this groundsheet out"

*

Shahnea bent over carefully and placed her hands in the cold water and shivered with a smile. She enjoyed "feeling" things. The cold of water, the heat of fire, the sharpness of a blade and the roughness of stone... She brought the water to her lips and drank peacefully as she heard the snap of a twig.

She turned towards the sound, frowning with confusion. "Ess...?" She called out hesitantly, "Guarian...? Is that... Is that you?" Her voice was soft, but Guarian or Ess would have been able to hear her...

She heard two female voices... Humans?

She glanced over, past a few trees and saw... Yes, two human females. They were setting up a camp... Oh, they looked happy. Oh! One was coming over! She hid behind a tree quickly, as the girl; She had tan-skin, began to fill up a bottle, before being called back by her friend...

Shahnea's stomach growled softly and she gripped it weakly... Oh... She didn't want to eat them... But she wanted to talk to them... Would they be against meeting her? She glanced at her body. She was supposed to look like a human now... She took a deep breath and took a step out from behind the tree, smiling weakly and raising her hand in a wave, "H-Hello there!"

*

The two girls whipped around, shocked to hear a voice in such a remote area. Olivia yelped, dropping her water-bottle amongst the stream. She moved back, only to see a young woman, emerge from the bushes, non-threatening and smiling.

“Oh God!”, Oliva gasped, shaking her head in relief "You scared us!” She stooped down to pick the canteen back up, as Mia moved closer to the woman, "Sorry, about that…We thought we were alone…" She looked her up and down, staring at the woman’s odd outfit, wearing an expression of surprise, “What are you doing out here?”

*

Shahnea fought to keep the smile on her face. That scream scared her… But it looked like they couldn’t see her tail… that was good…

“I’m… I live around here…” Shahnea hated how weak she sounded, but she really wasn’t used to that shocked sort of reaction, but the chubby girl was being very nice to her… “I was… I was just wandering around here, when I saw you… and just dropped over to say hello…”

She paused for a few seconds before extending her hand quickly. She had almost forgotten the human custom of ‘shaking hands’. She wasn’t sure why they greeted in such a way, but it was important to recognize each other’s customs, “M-My name is Shahnea! Shahnea Unakia! W-what are your names?”

*

Oliva frowned at the statements, “You live… Around here?" She asked, looking from the sweet girl to her friend. "You mean...like...in a cabin or something? Are your parents… like, Park Rangers or something like that?"

Mia rolled her eyes and shook her head, dismissing her friend’s questions. She pointed to the olive-skinned girl, “Sorry. That’s is Olivia.” Then to herself, “And, I'm Mia” She flashed the newcomer another warm, inviting smile, “Shahnea? That is a beautiful name. It sounds...exotic...are you foreign?”

*

Shahnea flushed red as she lowered her hand… They didn’t seem like they wanted to shake it… Oohh… Had the custom changed?

She swallowed and forced her smile to stay on her face, “Uh, f-foreign? I… I guess… Uh, Yeah. Yeah, I’m not f-from here…”

She paused wondering how to answer the earlier question. She didn’t live in a cabin. She lived in a cave, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to take humans there… and what were ‘Park Rangers’?

She inched closer to the chubby, composed girl. She seemed easier to interact with. “Y-You’re setting up a-a camp, here?”

*

Mia nodded, pointing to the spot that the pair had set their bags down and had begun to unfurl the various parts of their tent. "Yeah" she grinned enthusiastically "We're camping out here for tonight. I love hiking, so I finally dragged Olivia out onto one"

"To my eternal regret…" the other girl muttered, sipping at her water-bottle as she joined her friend and the newcomer, to whom she offered her a drink. "So, are you out for a walk or something?"

*

Shahnea visibly relaxed as the bottle was offered to her. She reached out, and took it with both hands, her smile having softened, "I-I'm just w-wandering around... I-I spend most of my t-time just e-exploring the woods and talking to-"

She paused and placed the bottle to her lips, cutting off her sentence, as she drank. Shit... Shit... She wasn't supposed to tell them about the demons in the woods... But then again... Was she really forbidden from talking about it? No, better for humans not to get involved with all that... Many of the demons preferred to remain hidden for now.

She swallowed and lowered the bottle, "T-Talking to... to nature... You know..." She shifted her weight softly, feeling the twigs crack beneath her... Oh, she felt kind of hungry... She absently scratched her exposed belly, and felt her hunger die down slowly. Oh... She'd better leave soon... She needed to find some animals soon...

*

"Talking to nature?" Mia smiled "Haha, I can see why" She glanced around the forested creek, the pines rustling and swaying in the wind around her, "It sure is beautiful out here. I'd love to live out in the wild…"

Olivia rolled her eyes as her friend descended into poetic droning about nature and trees. That girl spent far too much time outside.

Oliva spoke quickly, muttering, “Yeah, sure, it must be”, before her friend could get into too much of a tangent. She focused her attention on the new girl, examining her. She seemed to be shifting on her feet slightly, and with a small, subtle action, reaching down and rubbed her stomach, a tiny flicker across her face. It seemed to Olivia at least, that the girl might be wanting something to eat…

"Hey, are you hungry?" Olivia asked, gesturing to her pack "We got more than enough for the day...we can share if you want some"

*

Shahnea blinked. Damn… Was she that obvious? She smiled weakly, waving her hand absently, “N-No… No… I’m fine… I’m fine… I don’t need anything right now…”

She was very, very, hungry, but she didn’t want to eat anything here. Sure, there was a chance that eating something would satiate her hunger, but just like that there was a chance that she’d lose control, and just eat these two…

She swallowed once. They did look delicious… She continued to scratch her belly, before freezing. Wait… She felt a few drops of sweat on her forehead… Her belly… felt hard? Oh… Oh dear… Was it egg-laying day already?

She began to move back slowly, “Um… I think I should go… I’m bothering you two…”

*

"Are you sure?" Mia asked, raising her eyebrows as she walked over to her pack, pulling out some ready-boil meals. "We got hot food, and there are plenty to go around...I mean" she offered it towards the girl before she saw the strange flicker run across her face, sweat starting to form on her forehead and brows.

"Are you okay?" she asked, moving in closer as Olivia rolled her eyes at her friends annoying insistence to talk to everyone. The girl said she had to go, so let her go!.

"Do you need some help? You look like you're in pain" Mia got closer and closer, crossing the water over to the other side of the bank.

*

Shahnea moved back a few paces, holding her hands up to stop the girl... Mia, wasn't it? "No... No, I'm fine... It's just my time..."

She paused and raised her head, glancing at the strange packs... Those were those ready-to-eat things, that humans ate to often... She tilted her head, and sniffed deeply. She had very good senses, better than she'd like to admit. But even this... She could smell such a powerful scent through that plastic covering...

And it smelt good… She had never smelt anything like it. Something sweet, and savoury… Oh, wow… Shahnea never went into the town. Her diet consisted of roots, herbs, animals, stray demons and the occasional human… But this was unlike any of those…

She had to try it. It smelt too good to pass up on, and she was so,  _so_ hungry…

She rubbed her mouth and swallowed deeply, before smiling again, “Well… If you insist… I’d… I’d like to try one…”

*

Occa grunting, getting up from all fours and stretching her muscular blue arms in the dim sunshine. She'd been hunting a deer for an hour now, following it through all the twists and turns of the valley. Yet it had still escaped her demonic senses, slipping out her net and away to safety.

The lupine demon rubbed her pot-bellied, stomach hungrily: she hadn't eaten since she'd swallowed those three wandering children a few days earlier. They had now been digested to naught but bones, and the demoness needed fresh food.

She stood upright, breasts bouncing on her powerful chest muscles, double tails swishing between her legs, before taking a deep sniff. Then it hit her. Occa's semi-feral snout split into a fanged grin as she caught the scent of two… No… Three, young women in the area.

“Perfect”, she growled to herself, setting off towards the smell. Girls were better than deer. After all, they were something to sate her hunger, as well as her perverted desires…

*

"Okay then!" Mia grinned, turning to Olivia who pulled a gas cooker out her pack and set up some water to boil. Mia beckoned their new friend over as the bag quickly heated up to boiling point under the hot flame.

"Here! Have a try.", Olivia said, picking up the bag and slitting it open, the luxurious smells wafting out to tickle Shahnea's nostrils. "It’s spicy pork and rice." she said, passing the girl a spoon. "Have a bite."

*

Shahnea blinked at the name. Spicy... Pork? She thought hard over the name...

"Pork... is pig, isn't it?" She began to mutter to herself, as she poked the dish around in the bag, "I've never eaten pig before... But I've had rice..."

She gingerly, pulled out the spoon and stared at the food on it. Soft steam wafted up from the food, and into her nostrils, causing her tail to tingle... Oh... it smelt so good... She smacked her lips a few times, before speaking up, "W-well, here I go!" and then placing the spoon in her mouth.

Oh... Oh... OH!! Shahnea's eye's widened with amazement, and she began to shovel the meal into her maw, "Fis is Aazin! (This is Amazing!)" She swallowed, and smiled brightly, her eyes shining, "You must tell me! How do you make this! Is there any sort of substitute that one can use, that could be found in these mountains? How did you come up with this? Are pigs easily available here?"

The stream of questions just didn't stop, as Shahnea felt her inquisitive nature rear its simple head, to learn more about this lovely food.

She suddenly froze and placed her hand over her stomach, "I'm... I'm not hungry...?"

*

Both girls laugh at the expression of utter enjoyment and pleasure that plays across Shahnea's face as she eats, shoving as much of the spicy mixture into her jaws as she can.

"Someone likes her food!" laughed Mia, "I think we'll get along, just fine!" She rubbed her pudgy belly to emphasize, what she was talking about.

"I think you can find some wild pigs out here in the forest, but I’m not too sure, about where" answered Olivia, a little weirded out by the barrage of questions that the girl fired out, but nevertheless warming up to her. After all, she didn’t seem bad, just a little… anti-social, "And, we bought that pack in the camping store, but I do know the basics of the recipe. You just have to roast the pork, then mix it and the rice in with some spiced sauce… although, I don’t what’s in the sauce…" she explained before noticing the girl place a hand on her stomach. "You okay?" Olivia asked. "Too much spice?"

*

Shahnea blinked at Olivia’s words and then shook her head, “Oh no… Not at all.” She smiled brightly, “The food is delightful! I’ve never had something so flavourful in my life!”

She glanced down at the pack, that held the ‘Spicy Pork and Rice’. What on earth was this? For so long, Shahnea’s hunger had consumed her, forcing her to eat so many humans. Innocent humans, who had done no wrong. Men, women and children. She had eaten them all. The only mercy she could grant them, was sleep, before eating them.

But now… this strange mixture had satiated her hunger! It was strange, but it was welcome! She had to talk to Ess, and Jano and… and everyone! She had to tell everyone! She was no longer a predator-

Her stomach let out a soft growl again, and Shahnea moaned softly. It was a soft growl. So soft that those human girls couldn’t hear it but… Shahnea sighed softly. It was temporary… Damn it… But still… Her hunger was manageable right now. This was a sign. She didn’t have to eat humans anymore! All she needed was Spicy Pork and Rice.

She had to thank these two! Shahnea rushed forward and grabbed Olivia’s hands, “Thank you so much for this food! You don’t know how much you helped me! If only I could thank you in some way!” She paused, placing her hand on her chin, thinking deeply before smiling, "Ah! Do you both like having sex?"

*

The new girl's happiness made both the girls laugh and chuckle, both delighted to see that she had cheered up a lot more. This girl was a little strange, a bit crazy. but she seemed like good fun, and she sure did like her food. She couldn't be that bad.

However, her next question caught the two off-guard. Olivia had been giggling with her, marvelling at how smooth and soft Shahnea's hands were and how bright and kindly her smile was, when the question was popped.

She gasped at what Shahnea asked, looking over to Mia who had flushed bright red. "Uhhhh" she stammered, turning puce herself. "W-w-what do you mean by that?" she asked, quite unsure where this was headed.

*

Shahnea frowned and glanced at the two girls, “Umm… Sex? Making love? I… I, um…” She released Olivia’s hands and took a step back, uncertainty showing on her face, “I… have been told, I’m very good in bed… So… I thought… you both, might… enjoy it…”

She swallowed and began to wring her hands, “A-And… I thought, that sex… was used for f-favours and gifts among huma-” She bit her tongue and corrected her statement, “A-Among people… W-Was I wrong…?”

*

The two girls looked at each other, then back at Shahnea, fumbling a little uncomfortably. "Uhh… Sometimes" shrugged Olivia. "I mean… People don't usually just do… It.”, She looked over at Mia awkwardly, who shrugged.

"I mean… How old are you?”, she asked, looking her up and down, “Not that we're suspicious… But… It's best to be safe…"

Olivia was straight, having split up with a boyfriend a few months prior. Mia, was not, but the two hadn't done much with one another, beyond a few kisses and a naked snuggle.

*

Shahnea titled her head, and then brightened, “Oh, you don’t have to worry about my age! I’m an adult!” She didn’t want to tell them she was over eighty years old. Lamias aged slowly. Much slower than humans did, at any rate… It was good that these girls cared about something like that. Yup…

Then her brightness faded, as she began to twiddle her thumbs, softly muttering to herself. Sex wasn’t used as a gift… It was not uncommon for sex slaves to be gifted among Lamias. Sometimes, even family members were used as gifts. When Shahnea heard about how much Humans loved sex, she assumed they had a similar custom.

“A-Ah… If… If you don’t want to sleep with me… I-I can… Um, I can help you look around the mountain instead…” Shahnea desperately grasped at straws as she spoke, “I-I-I know this place, like the back of my hand! I-It’s my home!” She prayed that this was normal to humans.

*

Once again, the two girls looked at each other, this time nodding in agreement. While they would both say that they were open to a little experimentation, having sex with some random girl that they met, right out in the middle of the woods, was a bad idea, or a weird one, to say the least.

"Sure!" Mia said, stepping over and taking Shanhea's hand, squeezing it gently to reassure the girl. "That sounds like great fun! I'd love to have some local knowledge on this place!"

Outwardly, Olivia smiled, but inwardly she groaned at the thought of even more walking around the godforsaken wilderness, “Yeah, sounds great!” she added, pointing to their bags "How about we get you some stuff to snack on along the way?"

*

Shahnea smiled brightly. Yes… She had managed to “read the atmosphere”! They didn’t seem pleased with the offer for sex, and since they had come to the forest, she had made the right choice on offering them something about the forest!

Shahnea grinned and bounced a little, “Y-Yeah! I’ll show you everything I can!” Then she heard Olivia’s comment about snacks, and she whipped towards her, “More Spicy Pork?” She felt her mouth water at the mere thought of it. Ooo… If these human snacks helped her this much, she’d have to go to town and get as many as possible!

*

"Yeah, yeah." Olivia nodded, laughing some more. She removed some more of the quick-cooking meals and stuffed them into her pockets before walking over to Shahnea and Mia, offering their new friend, a rather large bar of fruit and nut chocolate.

"How about you take us around then?”, Mia smiled and placed her hands over her hips, “You can show us around, then we can come back here for some dinner?"

*

Shahnea glanced at the small, sweet smelling rectangle in her hands. She sniffed it a few times, and smiled. Chocolate. She had tried this before. She was very fond of the flavour…

She turned to Mia and nodded, “S-Sure! Sure!” She glanced around and pointed upstream, “Well, to start off, there’s this wonderful, natural cavern, that’s hidden by the water fall… It’s not a very big cavern, but it’s quite nice, and pleasant. Plus, a lot of fish stay there, so I often go there for my meals!”

She grinned at the two girls, “I think it’s only fair, that I share some of my food with you!”

*

"Do you live off the mountains?" asked Mia excitedly, as Olivia snapped off photos of the beautiful landscape on her phone, capturing the stunning natural beauty as they followed the girl up the hill, towards her supposed cavern. "That sounds so cool! Are you like, off-grid living or something?"

Olivia shuddered at the thought of living in some cave. But the girl did look clean and comfortable. Maybe it was some kind house built into a cave or something? She huffed, dragging a small pack filled with her cooker and some meals behind her, climbing under twisting tree boughs and massive fragrant pines.

*

Occa's bulging gut groaned in hunger, making the wolf demon grunt, and rub the swollen sack. It was swollen with naught but her stomach acids and cracking skeletons. Those two girls and a boy had chosen the wrong time to go and play in the woods. But that was gone now, and she needed sustenance.

Getting down onto all fours, she crawled over the rise of the hill, her canine snout sniffing out the trail amongst the overwhelming scent of pine needles. There they were. Three girls. One plump, two thin. More than children… Perfect. That meant more meat, in her belly. She licked the drool from her fangs, her belly dragging along the dirt. Now she just had to wait. Their path was taking them right towards her....

*

Shahnea frowned at Mia’s questions, “Um…”

What did ‘Off-Grid’ mean? She had never heard such a phrase before… But at least the other ones…

She nodded slowly, “Yeah… I… I live off the mountains… I live with my friend, Jano. She and I… We’re not ones for living in the town… She has some problems and… so do I… So, it’s easier for us to live out here.” She couldn’t tell these two that Jano was a mermaid… God knows, if they’d believe her.

She continued aimlessly, “She and I, often go fishing together… She helps me out in a lot of ways. I don’t think I could live without her now…” She sighed softly, rubbing her belly again. She’d have to go to Jano after this, to get rid of her eggs…

She paused suddenly frowning. What was that strange feeling… Like… Someone was watching them? But there shouldn’t be anyone around… No, it was probably nothing… She glanced around, before continuing to walk.

*

"Ah, so you don't live alone then" Mia nodded, walking alongside the girl up the wooded path. "That’s nice. At least you're not so alone then. And fishing sounds pretty fun, you must be rather skilled with a rod if you live off the rivers here"

Olivia followed up behind, feeling a little confused. Obviously Shahnea and this girl, Jano were very attached. But if they were, then why did she so readily offer herself to herself and Mia? Was this Jano-girl, her lover? or just a friend? And, it didn't sound very safe for two girls to live alone in the wilds like that, especially with all the wolf and bear attacks around.

Olivia took a small breath as she resolved to ask Shahnea about it, “Um… Isn't it dangerous? I mean, two girls living alone out-"

She was interrupted by a deep, rasping roar and the crashing on bushes being torn down. The two girls sprang back as the nearby thorn scrub was torn apart to make way for a massive figure, nearly eight-foot-tall and with skin that was a deep, midnight blue.

The colouration made its features difficult to discern, but Mia swore that it seemed canine… looking at its snarling face, revealed a literal wolf's head, thick lines of drool and mucous dripping from its lips. The beast… seemed to be akin to a wolf standing on its hind legs, giving it a humanoid shape… albeit, a wolf with great, big, heaving breasts hanging atop a rounded, swollen belly.

 

"Perfect" Occa growled, the voice from her lips disturbingly human in tone: husky and feminine. "You three little darlings should have stayed at home" grunted the demon as she stalked forwards, double tails swishing from side to side in excitement.

*

Shahnea froze staring at the Demoness. She forgot… Demons roamed these woods with Ess’s permission. They were entitled to eat anyone they found within the woods… But… This Demon, seemed to have already eaten. Shahnea could practically see the bones in her belly… At least three children. She recalled what she had been told before by Ess; The Demons in the Woods were only allowed to eat once a day, and only those humans that wandered in the woods, of their own will.

She quickly dashed before the Demon, and held out her hands in front of Mia and Olivia, “Demon! W-What do you t-think y-you’re doing?” Oh, curse her stuttering voice…

She swallowed deeply before continuing, “A-As p-per your c-contract, you are o-only allowed one meal per day! Y-You have already eaten! Leave these girls! T-They are under my wing! Y-You can’t harm them! I w-will not report this incident, i-if you just leave now!”

*

For a second Occa, stood stock still, a look of surprise etched upon her canine face. Then she threw her head back and began to laugh wildly, her voice, deep and booming, grating in the ears of the three girls as its tails swished wildly.

 

"R-report it?" gasped Olivia, looking from Shahnea to the massive blue beast. "W-what are you talking about? Do you k-know this thing?"

The two girls were quaking in the boots, unable to tear their eyes away from such an imposing and terrifying figure as its laughed like a hyena, its great breasts bouncing up and down as its body convulsed with the hysterics.

 

"What do you mean foolish girl?”, Occa asked, once her laughter had died down enough to speak, “You mean to threaten me? A Demon?” She flexed her hooked claws and started to slowly move towards the three, her every step drenched with menace and hunger, “I will swallow those girls whole and I will make you watch as they struggle within my belly!” She slapped her gut and Shahnea could hear the bones of the children crack within, “Then I will tear you from limb to limb; chewing your limbs like the succulent treats, before savouring you as the meal you are, stupid girl”

*

Shahnea frowned with disgust and distaste, “You demons… are so foul…”

She placed her hand on her throat and swallowed deeply. Oh, she wanted to vomit. This Demoness smelled utterly horrible. Like she didn’t bathe. Her thick fur reeked of blood, viscera and rotting flesh. Ugh… It was so terrible…

…

But it made Shahnea hungry…

It made her so, so hungry…

Huh? The entire world seemed to be spinning slowly… Shahnea felt a thin stream of spit, run from her mouth to her chin, as she slowly moved towards the Demoness… Oh, she was hungry… And the world might just be better without another demon…

Maybe… Maybe it was alright, to have… just one meal…

She placed one hand over the other, and pulled her ring off. It would be easier to eat, if she could move properly.

*

The Demon had stalked up close, spittle dripping from its maw. She raised her muscular arm to swing down at the tiny girl, her eyes bulging, piggishly in delight. But within the second, the hand froze. Occa's eyes widening in shock, before her clawed foot stepped back with a heavy thud.

"What… Are you?" the wolf demon hissed, her hackles raising, her pupils diluting as she readied herself to defend.

The same question sprung to Mia's lips as the girl's body shimmered before morphing. She bore the same, innocent face and flowing hair but her eyes… Those eyes…They were a most unnatural shade of red.

Strange, alien markings coated her chin and cheeks. But the most terrifying thing about her, was her new body. A 12-meter-long serpent tail extended where a normal girl would have her legs, its skin bumpy like a crocodile, shifting and slithering over the dust and stones, the thick grey scales reflecting the sunlight with a dull, simple sheen.

Entranced, the two girls could only hold hands and stare in both fear and awe, at the ungodly monsters before them.

*

Shahnea sighed as she felt the light enchantment leave her body, like a small pressure that was being lifted, and shivered slightly, before breathing in.

Oh, it was like her senses had been subdued as well. The sound of the water, the gleam of light, the touch of the wind…

And the scent of blood… She heard her stomach growl, audibly this time, and placed her hand on her belly, before rolling her eyes towards the demon, and speaking softly, “I’ve… I’ve never tried eating a demon before… I hope you’ll taste as good as you seem…”

And then she slid towards the demon, her tail snapping out behind her like a whip, as she gripped the Demon’s legs and pulled them out from under her, before shoving them into her mouth and pulling them down her throat.

*

"L-Leave me!" the demon roared, her arms flailing about, her fingers clawing the earth with the force of sledgehammers, raising clouds of dust as she thrashed and shook with terror. The hot, wet sensation as her canine legs were spooned greedily into the Lamia’s mouth sent the creature into even greater panic, as the soft flesh lips creeped up her thighs and threatened to suck in her two tails that beat at Shahnea's chin madly.

"L-Let go of me, m-my lady!”, Occa continued to beg, her ears pinning back, the once terrifying demon looking surprisingly meek and helpless as the much smaller Lamia gulped and sucked her down; throat bulging abnormally, “I beg you! I did not know it was one of you!”

 

Things had gotten even crazier for the two girls as the monster that had once been a timid girl, tripped the huge demon up and began to swallow her. The familiar face distorted unnaturally, jaw stretching like a python, cheeks and throat bulging. Mia let out a horrified gasp as she watched, unable to look away but feeling sick to her stomach. Olivia simply stared on, shaking in terror.

*

Oh… This sensation… was pure bliss…

There was no pain of hunger. But it was not like when she stuffed her with normal food. No… The pain had been washed away with a wave of euphoria and delight.

Shahnea could feel the Demon’s legs thrashing in her gut… and it felt good. She bit down gently on the Demoness butt, as she swallowed, drawing a small trickle of blood. Oh, it felt so good… She licked the Demoness, as she pulled her deeper… That bountiful ass… those wide hips… these soft, plump breasts… like… like…

Oh, there was no way to compare this to anything. It was completely unique… She quickly pulled the Demoness’s body within her maw, until only those struggling hands were sticking out of her mouth, and with one quickly slurp, she swallowed the last remnants of her.

She glanced down at her belly and began to rub it soft… Mmm… It was massive, like a boulder… The Demoness, was still struggling within her… Her pale skin, rippling with every movement… She licked her lips, tasting the Demoness on them, and the thin trickle of blood…

Oh, she had forgotten how good it felt to eat someone… It had been so long… And she was still hungry…

And then she slowly turned towards to the two humans who were watching…

… They smelt good… and she was  _soooo_ hungry…

*

The demon knew nothing like this. She had devoured animals, men, women and children, felt them struggle inside her belly, clawing as they tried to escape. But Occa had never envisioned being in their place. She was too strong, too powerful a demon. But here she was, clawing and screaming as the strong, muscular walls of the snake's gut contracted around her, pinning her in place. Streams of hot, burning liquid dripped onto her, oozing out the fleshy walls. Her arms were pinned against her sides, unable to do anything but kick and twist her neck.

"I beg you!" she cried, unable to see in the pitch blackness, her claws unable to puncture the thick stomach walls. "Release me!" she could feel something pooling around her feet, the stomach acids starting to fill the space as she was pushed further down the snake's body by more powerful contractions… leading to her eventual, inevitable demise…

 

"Shahnea" asked Olivia, her voice shaking and unsure. "What....what are you?" she wrapped her arm around Mia's waist tightly, trying to reassure her friend to some degree. The two girls couldn't back away, hoping there was some semblance of the girl in this monster, though her hungry gaze that turned upon them made their very souls quake. Something about it, made Mia think she wasn't going home.

"I think" whimpered Mia, a tear of fright rolling down her cheek "S-she's a ...n-naga...or..s-s-something like it"

*

Shahnea moaned sensually, as she pushed her hands over her distended belly, forcing the demon into her lower half. She felt her body expand and contract, slowly; her serpentine half, pulling the Demon deeper within, trapping it, and slowly digesting it.

She sighed happily and titled her head, at the girls, “I love you two… You were so nice to me… So few people are nice to me… They’re all scared of me…

She pouted sadly, “They’re all scared… when I get hungry… because then I eat them…”

Shahnea smiled and poked her belly, “They all go in here. I miss them all so much… I wanted to be friends with them all… like with you… We’re all friends now…”

She inched forward slowly, before pouncing on the two girls. She gripped Mia with her hands, while her tail shot out like a bullet, wrapping around Olivia, pulling her away. She cuddled with Mia slowly, gridding her hips against her.

Mia spoke weakly, “P-Please… I-I d-don’t wanna die…”

Shahnea nodded softly, tears leaking from her own eyes, “I don’t want you to die… But, I’m so hungry… and you both smell so good…” She stuck out her tongue and ran over Mia’s cheek, “You both… are so wonderful… So kind… You fed me… You’ll be with me forever… won’t you? Won’t you?”

“P-Please… Let m-me go…”

Shahnea’s tears increased, “No… No, I can’t… Even if I wanted too… I can’t… I need you now…” She planted her lips over Mia’s and began to kiss her deeply, before pulling back, “I love you… I love you both… so much… I won’t ever forget you… I never forget my friends…”

Mia’s eyes widened, “N-No! P-Please!”

Shahnea’s mouth opened as a snake’s would; her jaw dislocating, and spreading, as she shoved the poor innocent girl into her mouth, headfirst. Shahena moved slowly. She wanted to feel every part of this girl… This girl who had been so kind.

First her head. Her soft hair… Her chubby features, being squashed by Shahnea’s strong muscles. Her warm tears were flowing into Shahnea’s belly, and they only made Shahnea’s pain grow.

Her neck. Unlike the rest of her body, Mia’s neck was thin and slender. It was pumping softly, as Mia cried, unable to escape her terrible fate.

Her shoulders. They were shaking, as she struggled to escape from Shahnea’s mouth, but Shahnea held her in a tight embrace; the embrace of death. Shahnea’s arms, moved slightly, massaging Mia’s body. Shahnea wanted to tell her to be calm and accept her fate, but… How could she?

Those large breasts… They were larger than they seemed, but they looked smaller due to her pudgy waist. Soft, like cakes… Squishing against each other, and against Shahnea’s throat. The sensation made Shahnea feel wet at her groin, and happier than she had ever been.

That soft, heavy waist, and that virginal groin. Shahnea tugged off Mia’s pants, and her long tongue, began to tickle Mia’s nether regions. She was so wonderful and fresh there… She took care of herself…

Those thick thighs… Like the most perfect and luscious hams, their texture, consistency and feel… all tailored to Shahnea’s tongue.

And finally,… these feet… Hard, calloused soles, that did not match her body. A sign of her constant hiking… Hiking… She had walked every day, with her future in mind… and now, Shahnea was taking away her future…

_Forgive me…_

And like that, Mia, was pushed down into the depths of Shahnea’s belly.

Olivia could only stare in horror, at Shahnea’s once-more-distended belly. Her pale skin, was quivering. Shaking due to the efforts of the girl; her friend, who was trapped within.

This… this couldn’t be real…

Shahnea moaned softly, turning to Olivia, before mumbling, “I… I have to give birth…”

HUH??

Shahnea’s grip on Olivia tightened painfully as she muttered again, “You… It might hurt… but… you should be fine…”

Olivia blinked with confusion, before squealing, as the tip of Shahnea’s tail began to poke around her loins, “S-Shahnea! W-What are you-”

She let out a cry of pain, as Shahnea’s tail stabbed into her vagina. She wasn’t a virgin. Shahnea’s tail was just too big…

Shahnea let out a deep moan, and Olivia’s eyes widened feeling something travel into her body, before settling in her womb, “Shahnea! W-What’s… What are you doing?!”

Oh… Giving… Birth…

Eggs.

She was laying her eggs within Olivia’s body… There were so many… Olivia began to cry out in pain, as Shahnea began to thrust her tail deeper within, while more and more eggs flowed into her body. It hurt… but it felt so right…

More eggs… She could feel then rub against the side of her womb; rub against each other… Too many… Her breasts… Her body was confused. She felt… She felt pregnant… but she wasn’t… She just had… eggs…

But then… Wasn’t she pregnant?

Then Shahnea stopped, and dropped Olivia. Olivia feel on her rump, but the weight in her belly, was more outstanding. It was huge… like a boulder… she could see a strange lumpiness… All those eggs… She was pregnant… With the babies of a naga… She rubbed her belly, feeling the sweat dripping off her body. Every egg was shifting within her. as they shifted, the lumps on the surface shifted. Oh… Oh, it felt so odd…

Shahnea was sweating, rubbing her own swollen belly, that was still shaking, “Ah… That’s better…” She turned back to Olivia and smiled, “Now… You too…”

Olivia’s eyes widened, “W-Wait! Y-Your babies-”

Shahnea shook her head, “Infertile… I can’t have children… But I wish I could… Thank you for thinking about me, at the end… You really are a friend… I hope you and Mia will be better off…”

“W-Wait!”

Shahnea pounced on Olivia and shoved her headfirst, like Mia. She was different. Her features her sharper. Stronger. They pushed against Shahnea’s muscles. Her breasts were not soft like cake… they were more like clay. They were tougher. Like they had more muscle. Her abdomen was inflated with eggs, but it could not conceal the muscle she had. Those wide, lovely hips… these plump legs… and soft feet…

And then they were gone.

*

Olivia cried out, as she fell beside Mia, in the cramped wet space. Mia’s eyes widened, “O-Olivia!”

“Mia?!”

Mia nodded slowly, rubbing her body. Her shirt had already begun to break apart from the acids… Her body would be burning soon…

“W-What happened to your belly??”

Oliva blinked, and rubbed her stomach painfully, “It’s… never mind… H-How do we get out?”

Mia shook her head, “I don’t… We can’t… I’m so sorry… for dragging you up here today…”

The liquid began to rise, climbing up the girl's legs. Mia continued to cry, reaching about blindly to try and reach her friend, “I'm sorry…”, She wept, begging for forgiveness "I'm so sorry… Olivia...please!"

Olivia sniffed softly, almost choking up too. Her eyes were watering, both from fear and the hot insides of the stomach. She could feel something big in there with them… Furry… But squishy and warm. The demon… It was still, not stirring. Olivia rested a hand atop her own gravid stomach, feeling how full and tight it was. It hurt, her belly felt like splitting open in a hail of eggs, full to the very brim. There was nothing left now.

"It’s… Okay”, She said quietly, reaching out to wrap her arms around Mia, her immensely bloated womb making the operation difficult. "It’s okay…We’re… We're going to be fine”, They embraced tightly, pressing their heads together, rubbing each other’s quivering bodies.

"We're going to be t-together…" Mia whimpered, smiling at her friend despite the tears pouring off her face. She reached out to caress and rub the massive belly of her friend, the warm, loving sensations making Olivia shiver, “Together f-f-forever.”

A numbness was creeping up their legs, their bodies starting to feel like rubber, before losing all feeling entirely. It… didn't hurt? Why? Their clothes had broken apart and surely now their limbs were melting into soup...yet they felt nothing.

"I love you, Mia…” Olivia whispered, caressing the chubby girl's cheek, “It’s going to be like falling asleep… That’s it… Just fall asleep with me"

"…Asleep…” Mia smiled and nodded, resigning to her fate.

 

Their lips drifted together and connected. For what felt like an eternity they held it, the kiss being more sensual and passionate than any other they had in their short lives, tongues slipping past the lips to taste each other as the two shared their love for one last time.

And in the darkness of the Naga's stomach, the two girls fell asleep in each other’s arms, lips still connected, falling into a deep, peaceful and eternal slumber.

And then, there was nothing.

*

Shahnea felt the tears roll down her cheeks, as she massaged her belly. A painless death… That was the smallest mercy she could grant them.

She glanced down at her belly. So large… so round. It was soft, and even the slightest movement made it shake and quiver like jelly… So deliciously… They had stopped fighting in a few minutes, and at this point they were probably nothing more than soup…

She rubbed her belly, and the contents within sloshed softly. Two girls who she had only met for an hour at most.

They had been so kind…

Shahnea turned to the sky, and whispered to herself, “They didn’t deserve to die…”

But they died. She killed them and they were soup in her belly now.

Shahnea sighed sadly, before rubbing her belly again. Her soft skin… this sensation… this terrible happiness…

Oh, she hated it.

She hated it as much as she could hate pleasure.

She had eaten the demon who tried to eat them. Then she ate them. She ate the girls who had tried to be her friends.

It was not the first time.

Mia.

Olivia.

Two more names.

Shahnea slowly began to recite the list of names. Hundreds of them. Her friends. All of them had ended in her belly.

Two more, would not increase the list much.

But her life… her immortal, cursed life… would make the list just as long.

Infinite.

And so painful.

 

THE END 


End file.
